War for our future (title might change)
by Qrious writ3r
Summary: They were here before, humanity fought, and humanity won. Now, humanity is on the brink, they say it's better to leave the planet and take our chances in space, well I say, It's time for a counterattack. So, would you rather stand, or will you fight. "Fire away Larry!" "RAWWRR!" Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Qrious here, now i'm not making another fic, confused? Well this fic was one i wrote about two years ago, i think, it's one of the first i've written but never published, i saw it and thought that maybe you guys would like to see it. And if enough people like continue it. Updates will take even longer though.**

 **There were two other's one being a NaruxAtelier (dusk series) xover and the other another NaruxRWBY fic with that fic having a different plot and a very much alive Summer, i'd also post those but i couldn't find them.**

 **For those wondering about chapter three of Remnants of an age forgotten, it's still not done, i put a character from a certain comedy/zombie/vampire/magical girl anime so now i have to find way to make her work into the story. Heads up for that story's pairing i might make a poll out of it or just make it NaruxYangxRuby/Blake or all three.**

 **Anyways, enjoy one of the first fics i've made but never published.**

* * *

Meeting the fox

Koubuin Yuuhi POV 1987

Koubuin

One of the five regent houses that is descended from the ruling Shogun's clan in 1867. Me and my twin are part of such a prestigious family. Or should I say former twin. My family believes in the belief that having a twin is a bad omen. Thus, we were separated, she given to the branch family, the Mitsurugi's. But regardless she will always be my sister.

1989

I am six years old now and still I have never met my twin, but even then I always ask how she is doing.

But, I do want to meet her, just once. So I the elders if it would be possible to meet her, they didn't agree, I urged- no – pleaded with them so that I could meet my twin even if only once. They conceded to my request. I was overjoyed I get to meet my twin even if it is only once. The elders said that I may be able to meet with her within a month, however, I am only allowed an hour no more, no less. It doesn't matter as long as I get to spend time with her.

* * *

A month has passed and the designated meeting place is near the at a shrine in the middle of the forest a few miles from Sagami bay. There the sisters will meet, along with a being long thought gone.

Yuuhi POV

I am very thrilled, I am meeting my twin for the first time. Oh the things we will talk about, what we like, our dreams. Hehehe. Just a few more steps.

Mitsurugi Meiya POV

(A few minutes earlier)

Three weeks ago the Branch family received a message from the Main family that someone was going to visit. Everyone was surprised after all it is not every day that a member from the Main family would visit. Even more surprising was the fact that they specifically requested for me. But, I have feeling I already know who it is that wants to meet me.

Regardless, it is a huge honor for me to meet with one from the Main family, if it is her then it will be even more of an honor. After all, I know the role I have to play….

* * *

Normal POV

Meiya is broken from her thoughts by the sound of someone approaching. It is as she thought, her twin had come to see her.

Yuuhi is frozen at the sight, her sister, her twin finally they meet.

"Hello." Yuuhi greeted her sister timidly. Meiya is somewhat amused at the sight, "Ufufu, hello, sister." Meiya is suddenly tackled by her sister in a fierce yet sisterly hug. With them so close to one another you can truly say they really are twins, the only feature they don't have in common is the color of their hair, where Yuuhi's is violet, Meiya's is colored blue. The colors of the kimono they are wearing mirrors the others hair , the obi of their kimono's were a deep rose-like red color.

Yuuhi pulls away from her sister "It's nice to finally meet you, sister." Meiya smiles at her sisters statement "And you as well sister."

* * *

A few feet away from the sisters stood one of member of Yuuhi's personal guard, Tsukuyomi Mana. She is wearing a cream colored robe with black and yellow linings showing she is a soldier of the Imperial Royal Guard assigned to one of the Regent Houses. She looks at the sisters with a smile on her face. Even though they knew that this would probably be the only time that they would meet they are still happy. But she mustn't get carried away, she is still on the job. She tries to contact her team for an update on the perimeter but gets no response. ' _This is strange, why is no answering?'_ she tries to again contact them but gets no response. She has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

In the forest a body is slumped against a tree. This person is wearing the uniform of the Imperial Royal Guard. He has multiple gunshot wounds. 'Haa.. haa….need..to…get…awa-urk!'. His communicator beeps " _This Lieutenant Tsukuyomi , is anyone there!_ "."Thi-cough-… this is… Ieyasu" he responds. " _Ieyasu-san? What the hell is happening there!? Why is the rest of the squad not responding? Ieyasu-san!?_ ". He groans from the pain but responds "Everyone-cough cough- dead…..they….after Koubuin-sama and-wheeze- Mitsurugi-sama". At that moment an individual came into his view. " _'They'? Who's 'They'!? Ieyasu-san, can you identify who 'THEY' are and where they are?_ ". This individual was wearing the uniform of the IRG, the individual walks up to him and points a gun at him, "Right in front of me.". And that was the last thing he said.

* * *

"Right in front of me.". That was the last thing her fellow royal guard said before gunshots were heard on the radio. 'Damnit. I need to get the sisters out of here'. She made her way to the sisters and suddenly pulled them along into the forest.

The twins broken up from their reunion when Tsukuyomi suddenly grabbed their hands and led them into the forest.

Yuuhi was the first to ask " Tsukuyomi-san, what are you doing?" Tsukuyomi kept her eyes forward but nevertheless answered her charge. " Apologies Yuuhi-sama, but your lives are in danger at moment, and as your guard it is my sworn duty to protect the two of yo-!" she caught movemeent in her peripherals, and when she did she unholstered her sidearm and immediately fired upon the intruders. There is no fear of friendly fire because the only people that were present were the twins, her squad and another IRG squad. She rules out the possibility of betrayal because all Royal Guard members are fiercely loyal to the Shogun and the Regent Houses. That and everyone she was with is most likely dead by now.

No matter, she must first make sure her charges are safe. She took a small device from her pocket and pushed a button on its side, and it sends out a distress signal in the hopes that Imperial troops nearby will be able to help, but in the meantime, she needs to find someplace to hide. 'There! A cave!' And so Tsukuyomi led both sisters deep within the cave never knowing they were being followed.

* * *

(Deep within the cavern)

Deep in the cavern, in a large hall enshrouded in darkness, a deep growl suddenly resonated in the room. The creatures eyes suddenly open, revealing blue slitted eyes. It was awakened by a disturbance. Blood has been spilt in its territory. The creature growls menacingly, showing large razor sharp teeth 7ft tall. It closes its eyes and concentrates in order to sense the intruders. The creature suddenly opens it eyes when it sensed what or rather who the intruders are.

Humans _._ Its been a while since he's last seen one. The last time he did it was a few-wait, how long ago was it again? Some fifty thousand years or so. A hundred years after the 4th Shinobi War THEY appeared, humanity won but the damage it caused made humanity 'reset' for a better word. And that was a long time ago. Anyway, he is wondering why there are two separate groups of humans though, one from the looks of it has children with them, the other group was in simple words not friendly. He has a hunch, but better to wait than act rashly, who knows it might just relieve him of his boredom.

How right he was.

* * *

Tsukuyomi Mana POV

' _Tsk. They're getting closer'. Bang. Bang. 'I'm running low on ammunition._ ' We continue running until we reach a dead-end, a large room with a humongous statute of a nine-tailed fox about 150ft tall. Had this been any other day, I'd looking up at it in awe and wonder howeve- my train of thought is interrupted by Yuuhi-sama tugging my sleeve "Tsukuyomi-san, I'm scared". I sigh, poor girl is shaking like a leaf, Meiya-sama is taking things a little better, but her shaling hand says otherwise.

"Do not worry Koubuin-sama, Mitsurugi-sama, so long as I draw breath no harm shall befall either of you." Although it wasn't much ,it at least made feel some small measure of comfort.

"HAHAHA, nowhere for you to run now!" Damnit, they're here!

Normal POV

The group chasing after them finally caught up. Four of them are inside while a few others are still outside. The leader laughs menacingly "Kukuku, nowhere to run now Imperial scum.". Tsukuyomi points her gun at them "What do you want?" the man doesn't answer " Answer me!" still no answer. The man motions the rest of his men into the room never knowing the danger they were in. ' _ **Yes that's it come to your doom. MWAHAHAHAHA!**_ ' Naruto cackles madly….Kurama rubbed off on him too much.

Once the rest of the group got inside, they formed a line and aimed their rifles at the three. When they were about to fire a large thud was heard behind, the way they went through was gone, along with what little light they ha-"KYAAAHHH!".

They suddenly turned on around due to the scream and when they did the three they were pursuing were gone. " **Hehehe** " everyone tensed at the laugh, it was very disturbing, the temperature suddenly dropped. " **Who dares enter my domain…..humans? Kukuku you'll regret ever coming here**." The entire group all shared the same thought. Fuck.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Yuuhi POV

I can't believe my what eyes are seeing, it can't be real it's- "FLUFFY!" I sweat drop at my sister. Here standing –or sitting- before us a sits a large being, with nine large rust-orange tails waving lazily behind him, two rabbit-like ears, large snout and cerulean blue slit eyes. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, a being revered as a god in ancient times. And she is treating him like an oversized stuff toy.

At least Tsukuyomi-san is…..never mind she is practically the same. "So…so soft." Their both in lala-land.

"Ano…. Kyuubi-sama" the giant fox chuckles." **Do not call me Kyuubi that is only a title, please call me Naruto, no –san or –sama either, I've never been one for formalities. What is your name little girl?** "

"I am Koubuin Yuuhi – I point at my sister- she is my sister Mitsurugi Meiya,-I point at Tsukuyomi-san- and she is my personal guard and friend Tsukuyomi Mana."I answered Kyu- Naruto-san.

" **Hmm,** " he looks at Meiya and Yuuhi and notices they look very much alike " **Twins?** " Yuuhi gave a nod at this.

Meiya decides to join in the conversation. "Ano, Naruto-san, is it alright to call you that?" Naruto sighs and answers with a nod. "What did you do to people chasing us?" My ears perk up at this, so did Tsukuyomi-sans. " **Why do you want to know to know Chibi-chan?** ". Meiya pouts, she glares at Kyuubi, one day when she's all grown up it might intimidate someone but for now it only makes her look adorable. She huffs and looks away with a faint blush adorning her cheeks, she mumbles "Meanie" we all laughed " **Yes, ahem, well I can guarantee you, they won't be looking at another sunset for the rest of their lives.** " I raise my brow at that but do not question it, but I am curious by what he meant.

Normal POV

After that everyone fell into a comfortable silence. The silence was broken by Naruto "Now you should get going, someone might be looking for you". The two sisters 'awwe'd' at that. Meiya asks "Will we see you again?". Naruto closes his eyes and gives a hum " **Maybe, maybe not, who knows."** Meiya looks down in sadness. Naruto sighs, he always hated a girl being sad, he sighs and looks at Meiya " **Do not be sad Chibi-chan, if you truly want to me see again, then I gift I give unto you. Well all you I mean."** As soon as head said that a stone table suddenly burst out of the ground surprising the three. Tsukuyomi notices something laid on the table, she walked up to the table and counts three items: an orange bracelet with a something that look a nine-tailed fox colored silver hanging off of it, a necklace with eight yellow bead and a large red gem in the middle and finally a sword. Out of all the items Tsukuyomi was very interested in the sword. It was three and a half feet long, its scabbard was crimson red, its hilt a midnight black, when she pulled the sword out she was even more entranced by it, who ever crafted it must have been someone of the highest caliber, as she inspecting it she notices something written on the blade ' _Will of Fire'._ She looks at the giant fox in front of her and asks what the items are for.

" **Those items are yours now, think of it as a sign of friendship and a way to see me again if you so wish."**

Yuuhi walks up to the table and takes the necklace "Really? But how would you do that?" Naruto gives her a grin **"These items are quite special Yuuhi-chan, although you may not see it, each of those items have a special seal that lets me teleport to their location instantly."** Yuuhi gives an 'o'.

Meiya is the last one to the table and takes the bracelet, she thinks about what Naruto said about the bracelet " I see, but how do we call you to our location though?" Naruto answers with a soft smile **" Just think really,** _ **really**_ **hard that you want to see me, if you are ever in any trouble the seal will alert me and I'll be there in a flash. Wouldn't want my friends to get hurt now would I?"** Meiya was shocked, she was sad that she wouldn't be able to see again but accepted that fact, now here he is giving them each something that allow them to see him if they wished to, but to also help them if they were in danger. If she already liked the fox before she loves it now. She thanks Naruto for the gift.

Naruto smiles at her **"No problem chibi-chan, you better get going now, your people might be looking for after all. And don't tell anyone about you hear? This'll be our little secret."** Naruto opens up the path lead out of the cave. Tsukuyomi bow to Naruto and thanks for the gifts and his hospitality. Naruto nods his head and watches the trio leave the room. Yuuhi looks back to takes one last look at Naruto but is surprised to see him no longer there. Oh well, it isn't like this is the last time she'll see him, she can practically call him whenever she wants. Like an over bearing wife. Yuuhi tilts her head at herself in confusion wondering where that thought came from.

* * *

It is now late in the afternoon and the sun is nearly setting. Once they got out of the caves they ran into a group Royal Guards and are escorted back at the shrine. Once they have determined that their fellow Royal guard, the Koubuin and the Mitsurugi branch member are safe they deemed it best to return them home. However before the two groups separate Meiya gives Yuuhi a gift, a doll, Yuuhi thanks Meiya and says that she will treasure it as this is most likely the last time they will see each other.

As soon as they left the shrine a figure stepped out of the forest. He was five feet and nine inches tall, blonde hair with red tips that reached up to his neck, his eyes a cerulean blue. He was wearing a white, full-length kimono with six orange magatama around a high collar, on the back of the kimono, it has a red symbol similar to a whirlpool . He is also wearing a forehead protector with a leaf-like symbol inscribed on the metal, he also has a silver shakujo with nine black magatama around the ring. What was curious about him were his whisker marks on his cheeks, two rabbit ears on his head and the nine tails waving about his back lazily. This is Naruto Uzumaki in his hanyou form, on his face a grim expression. ' _I hope those three stay safe, but from what I found out when i used Sage mode, no one is safe so long as THEY are around. How did I not even sense them? Humanity has been at war with them for two decades and I didn't know about it!? They are already in control of a large part of Europe and some parts of Asia. The planet is dying, whatever they are doing is different from the last time they were here.'_ Naruto sighs, angry at himself for letting things get this bad. ' _Oh well, I have plenty of time to make up for my inactivity.'_ Naruto looks up to the sky with a determined gaze ' _Whatever your objective is, it won't come to fruition, humanity drove you off last time, humanity will drive you again this time.'_

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that, let me know what you think, review, follow or fave. Oh and if you noticed Larry in the summary then yes, the Grimm, well Kurama's Grimm from Remnants of an age forgotten will be making an appearance.**

 **This is Qrious signing out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, welcome to another installment of War for our fuuture (title might change) please enjoy.**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"Hello."_

 _..._

 _" Tsukuyomi-san, what are you doing?"_

 _..._

' _ **Yes that's it come to your doom. MWAHAHAHAHA!**_ '

...

 _"Ano…. Kyuubi-sama"_

 _..._

 _" **Those items are yours now, think of it as a sign of friendship and a way to see me again if you so wish."**_

 _ **...**_

' _Whatever your objective is, it won't come to fruition, humanity drove you off last time, humanity will drive you again this time.'_

* * *

 _Kyoto 1997_

Kyoto, the heart of Imperial Japan and one of the oldest capital cities on Earth. It is here the Japanese Imperial family, the five regent houses and the current Shogun reside as well as the various civilian and military infrastructure. It should also be noted that the Imperial Japanese Royal Guard, a military wing that is not part of the main Imperial army is stationed is stationed in Kyoto. The Imperial Guard answers only to the Shogun or the Emperor, there will be times that they shall answer to the orders of other superior officers but they will always pick the word of the Shogun or the Emperor over anyone else's.

The training center for the Royal Guard is also in Kyoto and that is where our story will pick up on.

 _Imperial Guard Training Academy_

In the front of a classroom within the academy two people are currently talking

The first person is female donning the red uniform of the Royal with long turquoise hair, she is also wearing glasses and her eyes are the same color as her hair. This is Tsukuyomi Maya, cousin to Tsukuyomi Mana whom many thought is her twin, personal bodyguard to Koubuin Yuuhi and currently a face palming escort.

The second person is a male currently donning an 'I love Ramen shirt' and blue jeans, the male has messy blond hair and blue eyes, he also is wearing a blue green necklace. This is none other Uzumaki Naruto, also a bodyguard to Koubuin Yuuhi , secret Nine-tailed fox, secret friend to a certain pair of twins and unknown to him a self-proclaimed future husband/boyfriend/stuffed toy to a certain pair of twins and one bodyguard and person of interest to one esper.

Some you may be wondering what the two are doing in a training center or how Naruto even became a part of the Royal Guard.

Well during the time between now and after he met the twins and Mana, he's been going around the world trying to get all kinds of information on all sorts of things; military, civilian, top secret, black ops anything that could be of note. One thing that really caught his attention his attention though is the Alternative plans. The Alternative plans are basically humanities attempts at trying to understand and/or annihilate the BETA. To date there has been four Alternative plans with the country of the United States of America pushing for the fifth Alternative plan and cease all operations on Alternative IV and has even threatened to pull US forces from the UN orbital fleet. In the end Alternative V ended up as a contingency plan should IV fail but that isn't stopping V's supporters from trying to make IV end early.

Alternative V's objective, unlike IV's which was to find a way or understand the Beta using something called a 00 Unit, is to bomb the BETA with the use of something called a G-bomb. The G-bomb is similar to that of a _Shinra Tensei_ but comes with negative effects, what those are he doesn't know because the majority of the files pertaining to the bomb were not at the facility he infiltrated at the time.

One particular event that caught his attention was Operation Swaraj but what caught his attention isn't the operation itself but rather the ones who participated in the operation. During the time Operation Swaraj was going on Naruto was using Sage mode to check the planet, why? Every time a BETA hive is built it roots itself into a planets surface, why it does that is simple.

The so-called G-elements a BETA-hive makes? Those are made by the energy leached from the planet, the leach is undetectable by technology, even humanity had back then. He was only found out about it when at one time back then when he was Sage mode that nature seemed to be out of balance. And the only way to stabilize the planet was for him to do it himself using Sage mode. And during that time he is directly connected to the planet being able to hear even ones thought. And that's what happened during Operation Swaraj. He didn't know it at the time but the thoughts he 'heard' were the Espers of Alternative III that's why when it happened a second time four years ago he went to where he felt the espers and ended up 'liberating' one of the espers from the Soviets and the same thing happened again two years later. He met the young esper and had a small talk with her but left quickly because she was assigned to Alternative IV, he did manage to give her something to remember him by.

He became a Royal Guard member when just last year another kidnapping attempt was made on Yuuhi. This one much more serious than the last since a platoon of TSFs were involved this time. He didn't get much information from the people that kidnapped her and that was disconcerting, whoever planned the attack knew how to make sure that the attack couldn't be traced back to them. After that incident he made sure to stick by her a majority of the time, he also sent clones toward Meiya to keep an eye on her and when he asked if the same thing happened to her and to his relief she said no. So whoever was behind the kidnapping has made Yuuhi their sole target. When Mana heard about his plans she managed to pull some strings make him a Royal Guard serving directly under Yuuhi. Some time after this he met Maya.

And now we go to why he is at a training school wearing an 'I love Ramen' shirt with a facepalming Maya .

They are here simply because Yuuhi-sama 'demoted' Naruto to Instructor at the academy. Why that was was lost to the Uzumaki but Maya knows it most likely had something to do with an 'accident' that happened between Naruto and Mana that Yuuhi saw.

That was Naruto's reason. Maya's?

To put it in Yuuhi-sama's words: " _You are to keep a very close watch while_ Instructor _Uzumaki is at the training school. He will teaching numerous young innocent maidens, I'm afraid_ Instructor _Uzumaki will be unable to control himself and I fear for the sanctity of those young women should they be left alone with him."_

She might as well have said that she wanted the man to her self. Maya sighed, why Yuuhi-sama, Meiya-sama and Mana-chan liked this man beyond her. And so we find ourselves to the current discussion taking place between the two.

"Why are you wearing that instead of the proper attire for an instructor Naruto-san?" Maya asked Naruto who looked at her with a grin.

"Why are you asking Mana-chan, it's not like what I wear is of great importance to the people I'll be training." normally Maya would berate or snap the hand that would call her so casually but Naruto has earned her respect and the right to address her as such.

Maya looked at what Naruto's wearing and shakes her head and mutters "I'm more concerned if the students will be able to concentrate." and its true, what Naruto is wearing really showed off his athletic figure, lean muscles and etc. The girls might be training to become part of the Imperial Guard but they are still girls, hormonal, adolescent, teenage girls... maybe she'll keep an eye on the students rather than Naruto.

The sound of multiple footsteps could be heard outside the classroom and the Maya straightened up herself and look presentable, she looked at the blonde and sighed. Sloppy as always. The door opened and multiple girls in school uniforms went in some were quite surprised when they saw a member of the Royal Guard when they looked at the person beside her some blushed, some sweatdropped and others just raised an eyebrow. They guessed he was the instructor but he didn't look that much older than them. Weren't instructors supposed to look like middle-aged men with an eye patch?

A student with short brown hair and violet eyes looked at Maya with curious eyes. Why was a Royal Guard member in the academy? This student is Takamura Yui.

"Now then, let me introduce myself, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will be your instructor for the entirety of your time training here." Naruto introduced himself.

Maya adjusted her glasses and introduced herself "I'm Tsukuyomi Maya, and I'm-" Maya eyes widened slightly ' _Crap, I forgot to make up a cover story fro my being here.'_ She had to make something up quick. Meanwhile the rest of the room looked at her in confusion while Naruto looked at her in amusement, Maya thought that he doesn't that Yuuhi sent her after him, the reason though isn't known to him. Deciding to lend the woman a hand he spoke.

"1st Lt. Tsukuyomi is here to pick potential candidates from your batch to put into a special unit that is being put together." Maya looked at him in confusion.

"I am?"Naruto gestured her with his head saying 'play along' "Ahh, that's right! The units objective varies from time to time they could shift from doing mundane tasks such as guarding the rear line or be at the front of a BETA attack or on an offensive on the BETA." Naruto sweatdropped, if some of these girls knows someone high up in the military chain of command either they'll have a lot of explaining to do or little lie of theirs might just become truth.

He looked at the students and noted their starry eyed expressions. A member of the Royal Guard picking their class to to get potential candidates for a unit that'll be fighting on the front! Many of them gained determined faces and looked ready to prove that they should be picked.

He cleared his throat making everyone focus their attention on him "Now that that's done let head on to business shall we?"

 _Sometime later_

After the introduction Naruto gave them a basic rundown about TSFs and the BETA.

 _8 minutes_

"8 minutes, the average lifespan of a newly trained soldier in a battle against the BETA. Live past these 8 minutes and you can consider yourself a true eishi. Now I will repeat what I said earlier. They cannot understand any language from any nation."

While he was lecturing the class about the BETA a group of girls in the back were talking amongst themselves.

The first girl has short brown hair and teal eyes. This student is Iwami Aki.

The second girl has wavy brown hair that is put into twintails and scarlet eyes. This student is Noto Izumi.

The last girl has long brown hair with a red ribbon on the back and amber eyes. This student is Kai Shimako.

Three were talking about how Noto's boyfriend got reassigned Kyushu. A evacuation order was made just last year and Imperial forces were readying the area for BETA attacks. Yui told her friends to stop because they were in the middle of the lecture. What they didn't know was that Naruto was able to hear them and decide to get their attention via question.

"You!" he suddenly shouted and pointed at Yui, startling her and quickly standing up.

"H-Hai!" Naruto looked at his class roster and looked at the class roster "Takamura... Yui."

When he said her surname some of the class broke into whispers. The Takamura family was known because it is oneof the hereditary vassals of the Shogun. It also helps that her father, Takamura Mastada, who was the creator and designer of the Type-82 Zuikaku. The Takamura was known by everyone on Japan for their contribution to the country. Well, almost everyone.

"Takamura...Takamura...Hmm, where have I heard that name bef-Uwaahh!" Naruto suddenly found himself getting intimate with the floor courtesy of Maya who knocked him on the back of his head hard with a strained smile, Yui was looking at him annoyed. While she didn't like being the center of attention it was kind of irritating when someone doesn't know who you or your family are when they were pretty well known.

"So mean Maya-chan~"

"Urusai!"

A girl in the back suddenly spoke up "1st Lt. Tsukuyomi, is this really our instructor? He seems very unreliable." Maya looked at the student who spoke up. The girl has long straight black hair and purple eyes.

Maya picked up the roster from the ground and looked up the students name 'Yamashiro Kazusa'.

"Worry not Yamashiro-san, Naruto-san may not seem like reliable instructor but he's one of the best the Royal Guard has to offer."

Kazusa nodded but looked at the twitching instructor on the ground. This man is one the Guards best? She'll reserve all judgement for now since it only is the first day and she didn't want to make a good impression on both the insructor and Lt. Tsukuyomi. The school bell suddenly rang signaling break time.

Naruto suddenly stood up with a comical bump on his head "Now then you heard the bell run along, but if you return late then punishments are in order!" Naruto merrily said. He headed towards the but stopped, he turned around and looked towards Takamura Yui and Yamashiro Kazusa andmade a thinking pose. The two girls were lightly fidgeting in their seats while he was staring at them. Maya was also looking at the two wondering why Naruto was focusing his gaze on them she then noticed him shifting his eyes towards the three cadets talking earlier. Naruto's lips slightly twitched upwards and he said in a cryptic manner "Looks like this class has a few interesting people, right Maya-chan."

Maya could only mutter a yes since she has no idea what he was going on about. Because other than Takamura Yui and Yamashiro Kazusa there really were no other students of note.

When Naruto left followed closely Maya all the students thought about the blonde were summarized by Shimako "Weird."

* * *

At the courtyard of the academy the student/trainees were having their lunch. Most of everyone's conversation revolved around their young mysterious instructor and the new Unit that is gonna be pulling students from their training group if they perform well enough.

Yui and her friends are sitting underneath a tree talking about the girl that questioned the reliability of their instructor.

"That was Yamashiro-san wasn't it?" Shimako asked to confirm.

"The Yamashiro family. If i recall, they've made a lot of great pilots despite not being one of the Shogun's vassals." Aki answered.

"I see, so that's why they'd view Yui and her family as a rival." Shimako clapped her hands together.

"Huh? Aww, come on... a rival?" Yui said

Yui then brought her thoughts to their blond instructor, he felt strange to her. And it isn't the 'hahaha' strange but rather supernatural strange. Shimako noticed Yui thinking about something and asked her if she was fine.

Her question snapped Yui out of her thinking "Ah, I'm fine Shimako."

"You sure?" Shimako asked again Aki gained a mischievous smile.

"Maybe she's thinking about our instructor?"

"Eh?" both girls looked at her funny.

"What? I mean he was looking at you quite intently Yui and he did say you were interesting~" Yui blushed at that statement since both were very much true and did happen, the meaning though was lost on them.

They were all startled when their Instructor suddenly appeared and shouted "CHANGE OF PLANS LADIES, I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME 5 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!"

"EEHH!"

This is gonna a long two years.

* * *

On the way to the Takamura compound Yui could be seen practically dragging herself all the way to her house. After their 5 lap run around the school they had to do 50 push-ups and another lap around the school. Thankfully Instructor Uzumaki was kind enough acquire a bus and drive them near their homes.

When she got near the front of the house she noticed a couple of car parked in front of the gate.

"That's..." those parked cars meant that her 'uncle' is visiting.,

Inside the compound's garden a man wearing an officers uniform of the IJA is currently talking with her mother.

Both stopped with their talks when behind them Yui shouted "I'm home!"

Her mother smiled and welcomed her back.

The man turned around and Yui smiled "I knew it was you Uncle!"

She noticed her mistake and corrected herself "Oh, I mean. Lt. Col. Iwaya" she said while saluting.

Her uncle, Iwaya Eiji, is a middle-aged man with short brown hair and brown eyes he also has a large scar going from his forehead to his chin.

"Oh my, what a splendid salute." Iwaya said.

Yui blushed at the praise and silently thanked her instructor since he actually delegated 20 minutes of practice so that everyone can do a, in his words, perfect salute.

"When did the cute young lady I knew turn into such a splendid soldier? You haven't even been commissioned yet, and we're in private. So you can act like normal."

"Oh so he was telling the truth that time." she muttered but it was still heard by Iwaya.

Iwaya looked at Yui in confusion "Who said what truth?"

Yui blushed since her uncle caught her muttering but answered "Our instructor said that it's alright to call or speak to a superior officer casually so long as they allow it or are in private."

Iwaya chuckled, that sure reminded him of someone in the Royal Guard. Deciding to sate his curiosity he asked "Yui can you tell me who your Instructor is?"

Yui tilted her head, why would her uncle want to know who her instructor is, but she told him his name anyway "Uzumaki Naruto."

She was surprised when her uncle's eyes suddenly widened and he slowly asked her his descriptions "Did have blond hair?" nod "Whisker marks?" nod "Blue eyes?" another nod "Did he have an unhealthy obsession for ramen?" both mother and daughter looked at Iwaya in concern "Well he was wearing an 'I love ramen' shirt-"

Iwaya sighed "We need to have a talk Yui."

 _One talk later_

Yui relayed everything that happened today to her uncle, from when they entered the room, to them announcing about a new unit to what he said before he got out of the room. Out of everything what bothered him was this so called special unit that they were making, he'll just ask Koubuin Yuuhi when he stops by their compound later.

"Um, uncle?" he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Yui call him.

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong Instructor Uzumaki?" she hoped not, even though he was quite the sadist when it came to physical exercises he was very easygoing and was very easy to talk to unlike most instructor from what she heard.

"No no, nothings wrong, I'm just wondering why Koubuin-sama's personal retainer is serving as an Instructor."

That threw Yui for a loop her instructor is a personal retainer to one the five regent houses... he sure doesn't act like it.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Na~ru~to~"

"M-Maya, put the chair do-agh!"

* * *

 _(Later that night)_

 _Koubuin Family Mansion_

Sitting in the middle of a dimly lit room are Lt. Col. Iwaya Eiji and his female assistant, in front of them is the current head of Koubuin Yuuhi.

They had just finished talking about one of the projects the IJA has been doing, the EML-99X Electromagnetic Induction Launcher. To put it in simpler words, it's a rapid fire rail gun.

Since the meeting is over normally the people that requested the meeting be on their way but Iwaya wasn't moving from his spot. Wondering why they were't making any movement Yuuhi decided to ask the Lt. Col.

"Iwaya-san, is there something more you need to discuss with me?"

Iwaya nodded then took a deep breath.

"Yes, but first is your retainer here?"

"Yes, wh-"

"This matter concerns him."

Yuuhi narrowed her eyes. Do they know the truth about what Naruto is? But that is impossible, Naruto is many thing but sloppy isn't one of them. Schooling her features she mentally called Naruto to come to where she is, when he asked she just told him to hurry that it was important.

Five minutes later and Iwaya and his assistant are getting quite nervous, Yuuhi hasn't moved from her spot nor called someone to call for her retainer. He was about to speak up when the door slid open and in came a blonde haired man wearing the red Royal Guard uniform. The man walked in front of Yuuhi, he didn't bow or anything as is standard for a member of the Royal Guard directly serving one of the regent houses. He just spoke in a chipper manner "You called for me Chibi-chan?"

If Iwaya hadn't heard about Yuuhi's blond retainer before he'd be surprised at how he just spoke to a head of one of the five regent houses. In fact he's sure that if he did so to a member of the other houses there'd be hell to pay.

Yuuhi leveled Naruto with a dry stare before shaking her head. Iwaya then spoke to get things moving and asked "Uzumaki Naruto I presume?"

Naruto smiled "You presume correctly, now why have I been called Yuuhi-sama?"

Yuuhi turned to look at Iwaya "Iwaya-san please enlighten us as to what matters you said involved him."

He nodded "You have a trainee by the name of Takamura Yui do you not?" he asked Naruto.

"Hmm, Yui..Yui... Ah! Cute girl with brown hair, violet eyes and a white ribbon on her hair?" Yuuhi tried to suppress the twitch on her left eye at his comment on the 'cute' part but Iwaya was able to catch it and mentally smirked

'Hohh, the master has feeling for her retainer, but the retainer it seems is clueless about it.'

"Yes, and she said something to me about something you said to her class.."

"Oh that's right! Yuuhi-chan, meandMaya-chanmadealieearlierthatmightbiteusintheasssoI'mgonnaneedyourpermissiontomakeaTSFsquadsoIdon'tgetbittenintheassbythehigherups." He quickly said in one breath.

Everyone blinked since the only thing they understood from that was 'lie' bitten in the ass' and 'TSF squad'.

Yuuhi palmed her face which seems to be an everyday ritual to her right now when Naruto is with her.

"You do know how much paperwork I'll have to do right?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll even give you a massa-"

"Deal."

Iwaya and his assistant sweatdrop. Well, atleast he knows that Yuuhi isn't doing anything suspicious other than getting headaches from her eccentric retainer. He and his assistant got up and saw themselves out. Meanwhile Yuuhi is just thinking about the massage with a starry eyed expression.

"Excuse m-ahh!" The familiar voice of Maya is treated to a bear hug by Naruto who spun her around.

"Yatta, Maya-chan we won't get chewed off by High command!"

"Ahh, l-let me doOOoown!"

Yuuhi is crying crocodile tears wishing Mana is here right now.

* * *

 **HAAA! FINALLY DONE!**

 **Now i know that those that are reading this have probably watched the anime or played the muv luv vn's or have read the manga and your probably thinking 'Why is so happy? Where is all the serious scenes? Where's the soldier class BETA sneaking around TSF wreckages?', if you are thinking that then please understand that this chapter was made with the idea of having a 'calm before the storm feel' basically next chapter is where BETA appear and people die.**

 **Now for some of you that may be wondering if this will have a pairing then i say to you: yes.**

 **But i can't decide between: Yuuhi, Meiya, Mana, Yui, Cryska, and Ayamine. I'm even thinking if should pair him up with one of the Valkyries or Yuuko.**

 **I'll let the flow of the story decide.**

 **Oh and if anyone one of you notice something wrong about the character info, technical info or something like that let me know. It's been sometime since i last played the VN's and watched the anime so i may have gotten something wrong.**

 **Next to be updated: Naru Zwei or a new Xover**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a review, fave or follow. This is Qrious signing out!**


	3. Chp 3 Explanations, Larry, NaruYui?

**I present to you guys Chapter Three of NaruxMuvluv. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"Now then, let me introduce myself, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will be your instructor for the entirety of your time training here."_

...

 _"So mean Maya-chan~"_

...

 _"The Yamashiro family. If i recall, they've made a lot of great pilots despite not being one of the Shogun's vassals."_

...

 _"No, no, nothing's wrong, I'm just wondering why Koubuin-sama's personal retainer is serving as an Instructor."_

...

 _"Iwaya-san please enlighten us as to what matters you said involved him."_

 _..._

 _"Ahh, l-let me doOOoown!"_

* * *

After Yuuhi's meeting with Iwaya Eiji and Maya knocking Naruto out, the three of them held a meeting concerning the alibi Maya and Naruto's alibi earlier in the day at the academy about a 'special unit' that was being 'put together. Yuuhi's response to this of course is the age-old this kind of situation: a face palm and a good old two hour scolding. Not that it did anything, Naruto is still trying to get her to make their alibi a true-libi while Maya was restraining herself from strangling the blond. Although she was curious as to why Naruto is trying to get her to make the TSF unit a reality, Naruto doesn't do things for no reason at all... scratch that he SOMETIMES doesn't do things for no reason at all. So to sate her curiosity she asked and the answer was quite surprising.

"I have a bad feeling Yuuhi-sama, I feel that the coming years will be the turning point of the war between humanity and the BETA. I can no longer remain idle if this is true, that is why with your permission I would like to organize a platoon or company sized TSF unit and an R&D Division."

"You only mentioned a TSF unit but not a Research and Development group, may I ask what that is for."

Naruto nodded "Do you remember the weapons that i told you about, the ones that were never made?"

"Yes, but you also told me that they were never tested even in simulations."

"The very same, they never left the prototype stage."

"What kind of weapons are we even talking?" Maya chimed in.

"Different kinds really, during the early stages of the Shinobi-BETA war the majority of humanity's fighting force were as the name suggested Shinobi and the rate at which the losses sustained by the Shinobi couldn't be easily replenished as it took 2 years to train a new batch, for every squad that the academies put out every year we lost five squads every week. Thus the formation of army divisions that consisted mainly of non-Shinobi personnel and as such they needed sufficient weaponry to fight against the BETA. Weaponry they did not have."

Maya couldn't believe the explanation she heard just now "What do you mean by 'weaponry they did not have'? Surely the military of your time didn't send out forces that didn't have the right equipment to fight against such an opponent especially since you yourself have said before that your time was more advanced than today's?"

Naruto inclined his head downward "Unfortunately yes, please understand that before the BETA invasion the preferred method of fighting was through the Shinobi, vehicles such as Tanks, MLRSs and the like were rarely used in any battle so research on things such as armor piercing shells were not really on everyone's minds back then. Back then everyone's research was more inclined towards how to effectively deal with Shinobi so when the BETA came the equipment the Army used were more anti-Shinobi than anti-BETA. That didn't stop the Army from doing their job though, even with weapons ill suited to use against their enemy they fought valiantly and held off a majority of their attacks. Of course our R&D Divisions worked tirelessly to rectify the situation and quickly made weapons more suited to kill BETA but by then humanity has already suffered grievous casualties."

Maya accepted his explanation but couldn't help but think how those men and women must've felt when they faced an enemy they were ill equipped to face but did so, she silently offered a prayer to those men and women for their bravery in the face of insurmountable odds. She had a thought though, if these Shinobi were at the forefront of humanity's defense how strong were they that were able to fight off an enemy without the use of a TSF. Naruto is a Shinobi but she couldn't really use him for comparison since he was on a level of his own.

"Naruto-san, how strong were the Shinobi back then if they were able to fight the BETA without the use of TSF's?"

Naruto crossed his arms and closed eyes "It wasn't that the Shinobi were strong, it was that we were versatile fighters. For example, when faced with a horde of charging Destroyer-class one of the more used strategies against that were to collapse the ground in front of them and attack them while disoriented of course this didn't always worked since such a feat required a number of Shinobi proficient in earth manipulation and most of the time it was only 80 Shinobi against 50000 of them. Sure the Shinobi would win the battle in the end but it was a pyrrhic victory, of the 80 Shinobi that fought only 7 would come back. Shinobi quality dropped after the 4th Shinobi War since there was no fighting between the nations back then because of the Alliance treaty."

"But if that was the case why would anti-Shinobi weaponry be developed then if there were no conflict, unless..." Naruto sighed since she guessed right.

The Shinobi, while the heart of every nations army back then, were also spies and the ANBU could attest to that. While on the outside the nations and the Earth were at peace in the shadows the Shinobi of each Nation still fought. But unlike the earlier shinobi wars, modern shinobi warfare was waged away from the eyes of civilians, so while each nation made advancements in technology and weaponry the majority of that were aimed towards shinobi.

Naruto looked at the two with a guilty expression that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. There many truth's that he's hidden from them. What he just told them is one of them full of lies, lies that are necessary because the truth is something they may not accept. But when the time is right, he will impart to them the truth of this world, this war and the BETA. But until then they must be kept in the dark

Yuuhi kept quiet during the entire conversation and looked at Naruto in concern, she knows that he's omitting certain facts from her and while she would normally be mad at such a thing she knows that whatever it is might not be something she is ready to know about just yet. She trusts Naruto with her life and she will respect his decision but she hopes that whatever it is he's hiding isn't something too severe.

She moved her thoughts to his request and thought about it a bit more and reached a decision.

"Naruto-kun." she got the two's attention.

"Yes Yuuhi-sama."

"I'll allow it but Maya-san will be your second-in-command, i feel that students may think that she is part of the unit since she was as you put it to them 'searching for potential candidates'."

"That is acceptable, you Maya-san?"

Maya thought about this hard. On one hand she'll have to deal with Naruto on a daily basis if she accepts, on the other Yuuhi-sama's order is still in effect, only difference is it won't be at the academy and he won't be an instructor but he will still be leading a group of young, fresh, virgin girls. Oh she knows about Naruto's status as a large nine-tailed fox, after all if she knew about the shinobi- that's not the point!? The point is Naruto is a millenia old nine-tailed fox that probably goes into heat that could probably be due any day now and he'll be left alone with a bunch of sweet, innocent girls that most likely haven't even seen a male genitalia.

"Yes, that is perfectly acceptable Yuuhi-sama." Maya stated with a smile that into a blushing scowl when she found herself once again caught in a bear hug by a now energetic Naruto.

"Moh, i knew you couldn't stay away from me Ma-chan~!"

"W-W-Wha!? D-Don't call me that! Y-you b-b-b-b-baka!" Maya sputtered and tried to call Yuuhi to get Naruto off of her.

Yuuhi looked at Naruto with a smile on her face and closes her eyes thinking _'Someday, I hope you can let me in so that I may help you with whatever troubles you, but until that day I will always be here for you.'_

Naruto glances at Yuuhi and slightly smiles.

* * *

 _The Next day_

 _Imperial Guard Training Academy_

When the trainees entered their classroom they expected to see their sadistic, caring and slightly cray instuctor waiting for them with a grin on his face and 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi standing beside him with a stoic expression on her face. What they didn't expect is seeing their instructor in a full body cast with a grin on his, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi standing stoically but you could see her eye's and mouth twitching and her fist clenched as if ready to hit something or someone and finally a large black bear wearing a white mask that with two slits for its crimson eyes, the mask covers the upper portion of its head and there are also some kind of spikes jutting out of its back. They guessed it was armor.

The trainees slowly made their way to their seat while looking at the weird scene in front of them. When all of them got seated Naruto with his patented grin greeted them.

"Well hello again my cute little trainees! Glad to see none of you backed out of the program, now then, some of you may be wondering why a bear is inside the room am I right?"

The whole class nodded wanting to here why the hell a bear is in their class. The evil smile Instructor Uzumaki had on didn't make them feel good about the answer.

"Well the answer to that is simple" Naruto pumped his fist in air with an expression on his face that could make Maito Gai proud "each of you will be fighting against that bear one by one!"

"EEEHHHH!/THAT'S WHAT THE BEAR WAS FOR!" the class and Maya shouted in outrage/fear/excitement.

"Don't act so surprised, we're fighting against an enemy that can pluck your head off your body so it only make sense that we train with an animal that can easily make us its dinner. Don't worry I have full confidence that you guys- er, girls, can do it! Now, any volunteers?"

No one raised their arms, none of them had a death wish or were stupid enough to fight against a bear, two students however were contemplating on volunteering. One to prove herself to her Instructor and the other to prove that she has what it takes to be a member of the Royal Guard. But in the end only one of them stood up much to the entire class' shock. Takamura Yui stood up, eyes filled with determination and with that she called out "I volunteer Instructor."

It took Naruto a few seconds to reply since even he didn't expect Yui to be the one to volunteer, if anything he expected Kazusa to be the one who volunteered. He discreetly looked at Kazusa and saw she was of the same mind in regards to Yui. He resumed putting on his mischievous smile and told her to come down.

As Yui is walking down the steps she began having second thought to what she just did ' _Bakabakabakabakabaka! I'm such a big idiot, what was thinking!'_ were among her chief thoughts. When she got down Naruto, who was set down by Maya near Yui, offered her some encouraging words.

"Now Yui-chan, can I call you that?"

Nod.

"Yui-chan, what all you have to do is simple, just do what you'd do in a situation like this. And don't worry about Larry, he won't bite."

Yui nodded and couldn't help but ask.

"Larry?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Best thing I could name him."

Yui deadpanned at her teachers answer, couldn't he have at least named the bear using a Japanese name?

A low growl bought Yui's paling face to her current opponent: the bear. Yui gulped, can she still turn back.

"Yui-chan, as an extra incentive at the end of this you can order me to do ANYTHING you want~"

"Eh?"

"That's right~, and I mean anything even something ecchi~"

The entire class grew furious red blushes especially Yui who looked like she was gonna faint any minute now. Maya's eyes were unfocused and she was staring off into space.

"A-a-anything!?" Yui asked in a daze.

"Hai~! But, only once you naughty girl~"

Yui shook her head, Instructor Uzumaki might've only been throwing her off. It was a very effective idea since the only thing on her mind right now is that order, the bear and Naruto- no! Bad Yui, focus on the task at hand.

...

Larry is many things. Large, a glutton, a small strain BETA killer and a bad-ass bear. But more importantly he is the young masters wingman. And by the way the young master is acting towards that young brown haired girl, it can mean only one thing.

THE YOUNG MASTER HAS FINALLY FOUND A MATE!

...wait.

Didn't he already have a mate in the girl with long purple hair? But there was also that girl with blue hair. Now that he mentions it wasn't there also a girl with long green hair that was always near him when she was present. Then there is the one with him right now and he was also looking at a girl with long black hair in the back.

With this information Larry could only conclude one thing.

THE YOUNG MASTER IS FORMING A HAREM!

Oh such a glorious day! The young master has abandoned his prudish ways and- huh?

Larry looked down on his stomach and saw the young girl the young master has his eyes on with her fist hitting his stomach. He was about to chomp the girls head off as per the law of nature when he decided to seize the moment to help the young master in wooing the girl.

...

Naruto is looking at Larry with a twitchy eye. Naruto has a number of abilities and one of them is mind reading. And what he managed to read from Larry's mind is both amusing and annoying, where the hell did the bear manage to get the idea of him forming a Harem or that he's interested in Yui And Kazusa. Sure when Yui grows up she will be quite the looker but he can't afford getting into a relationship. Not if what _she_ said was true in which case a relationship is the last thing on his mind right now.

He shook his head and turned to look at Yui, with some help from Maya, and smiled. The girl scared, very much so since the thing going on in her mind right now is that she's most likely to get killed. He was about o call her when this happened.

Larry gasped, as much as a bear could, and promptly fell down playing dead complete with a leg twitching every so often. He looked at Larry dully but the class was in an uproar and shouting good jobs to Yui with some squealing he swore he heard a few catcalls. He grew more annoyed when he read the entire class' mind about how they interpreted what just happened.

* * *

 _What the class saw_

 _Yui, who is wearing knightly European armor, is standing in front of the bear in a combat stance, the bear standing menacingly and growling._

 _"Today is your last day beast, I shall strike thee down and prove my love to sensei!"_

 _"Yui-chan.." Naruto, who is oddly wearing a princess's dress, said with her hands clasped together._

 _"Take this!" Yui charged the bear and punched it in the stomach. A few seconds later the bear fell dead._

 _Yui walked towards Naruto and tenderly grabbed his chin._

 _"Naruto-kun..."_

 _"Yui-chan..."_

 _Their faces slowly got closer and closer aaaaaand..._

 _End_

* * *

 _'The hell?'_ Naruto could offer no words to how weird that visual was.

...

...

...

He should be the one in armor kissing Yui.

...

After Yui 'defeated' Larry, Naruto told her back to go back her seat. He was supposed to make a lecture about not 'biting off more than you can chew' but he opted to discuss TSF controls instead since in the next few weeks they'll be using the simulators to train. Normally they'd need to pass the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation but he convinced Yuuhi that what he has planned for this class is enough of a an Evaluation for them. And when he bought it to the school board they asked what he would use as replacement for the CCSE he didn't tell them much but he did let them try one of the evaluation tests he'll make the class take. Suffice to say that after that the board couldn't stop cursing a certain 'demon cat'.

When he told the class this they were both ecstatic and worried. Ecstatic because they'll be undergoing TSF training early and worried because whatever the Instructor has planned is probably gonna be hell. Kazusa however thought something fishy was going on, why were they getting to train with TSFs this early? Don't get her wrong, even she is excited but from what she heard it isn't until six months later after they've taken some sort of exam and only then would they be able to train with TSFs.

 _'It might have something to do with what they said yesterday.'_ That would make sense, with how they described it it seems that this unit they're putting together is a rather important one. If that's the case then she won't disappoint.

After classes have ended Naruto is currently walking towards one of the school hangars no longer in a full body cast with Maya walking beside him and Larry following them with a big lump on his head.

Naruto suddenly stopped walking and looked towards the courtyard where the students are having their break.

Maya did the same and curiously looked at Naruto.

Larry was waiting for the perfect moment to lock them inside an unoccupied room.

"Maya.."

"Yes?"

"How long is their training again?" Maya crossed her arms and thought about the answer.

"Hmm, with how you shaved off six months worth of preparing for the CCSE? I'd say four months."

"Hmm... it's about the end of May right now, four months, so that's September am I right?"

"Yes."

"We'll make their TSF training a year and a month."

Maya raised a brow in shock. A year and a month!? It only takes 4 months so why-

"Since the unit will most likely be deployed in high-danger missions they'll be extensively training TSF combat formations, high level maneuvers, teamwork training physical training and the like. I want them to be ready to face whatever fights that come their way in the future."

Maya softly smiled at the blond. So that's why, she really shouldn't be surprised since that sounds like something he'd do. The rest of Yuuhi's security detail could attest to that.

Naruto looked at Maya and his jaw dropped. Maya is smiling... Maya and smiling don't usually go together.

Maya found herself, yet again, in a bear hug by Naruto.

"Mou~, you're so cute when you smile Maya-chan~" Maya blushed but made no move to free herself, she just stayed there and for the first time enjoyed the hug. That is until she realized that all their students were looking at them.

"KYAAA!"

"Mou, that's kawaii~"

*SMACK!*

* * *

 _Yui's group_

Yui and her friends were looking at their Instructor and the !st. Lt. with varying degrees of blushes.

"Hooh, I always thought the two were close but. Hehe, better step up your game Yui or else she might steal him away from you." Aki teased Yui.

Yui looked at her friend wondering what she was talking about getting a groan from Aki and a mumble of "clueless girl" from her.

"What do you mean?"

Izumi decided to have a crack at Yui "Yui-chan, what do you think about the instructor."

"Eh? Well I think the instructor is dependable, he is a bit crazy but-"

"No, I meant if you like him?"

"Oh, then yes, I do like him."

Izumi sighed, that wasn't what she was looking for but for someone like Yui? That's probably the best they'll get out of her.

Shimako is looking down at her bento with a frown. She was childhood friends with Yui and in such circumstances she'd help set her friend up in such a relationship but the thing is, she also harbors feelings for Yui. But because of their positions she could never bring herself to confess to her, so here she is, near the person she loves but can never tell her.

That is until a thought passed through her mind, if Yui does indeed like their instructor in the romantics sense there just might be hope for her. If she can get Naruto to fall for her AND Yui of course Naruto wouldn't be able to choose between the two of them for fear of possibly hurting one of them it would be then that she'll suggest a three-way relationship between the three of them. She gets to be with Yui, Yui gets to be Naruto and Naruto gets to be with the two of them. It's win-win situation! Is it a bit underhanded? Yes, but all is fair in the war that is love.

A certain pair of twins sneezed and had the urge to kill someone.

* * *

 **AAAANNNNDDD DONE!**

 **Well a few thing's from the past are revealed.**

 **What is the truth Naruto is talking about?**

 **Why does Naruto have a pet bear?**

 **Why did Naruto want to be the knight to Yui's princess?**

 **Is Maya a tsundere?**

 **Is the story's pairing NaruYui or Multi-pairing?**

 **Why is this story too bright?**

 **You'll have to find out next time or on other chapters. But expect the Battle of Kyoto and flashbacks next chapter. Please review, fave and follow. This is Qrious signing out!**

 **Next to be updated: Naruto in an all-girls school or ROAF**


	4. Chp 4 Feelings, Battle for Kyoto pt 1

**Hello guys and Qrious here with a new chapter for War for our Fututre.**

 **HOLY CRAP I MADE A VERY LONG CHAPTER! No joke this is the longest chapter i've ever written coming in at about 8k words not counting the ANs.**

 **And with that longness though I want to apologize if somethings may not make some sense, if you have any questions please put them in the form of a review or a PM and I'll gladly explain what ever it is that didn't make sense. Also there might be a few spelling and grammar mistakes I may not have noticed so sorry for that as well.**

 **In any case please enjoy.**

* * *

 _"The very same, they never left the prototype stage."_

 _..._

 _"Naruto-san, how strong were the Shinobi back then if they were able to fight the BETA without the use of TSF's?"_

 _..._

 _"W-W-Wha!? D-Don't call me that! Y-you b-b-b-b-baka!"_

 _..._

 _"Hai~! But, only once you naughty girl~"_

 _..._

 _"Mou~, you're so cute when you smile Maya-chan~"_

* * *

 _"_ **PUSH IT! C'MON YOU SACKS OF.. Uh, PHEROMONES? I'M TRAINING SOLDIERS NOT** MODELS!"' _Even if you pass as one...'_ Naruto shouted while running beside the group of cadets running the track field in circles for the third time. It's been a few months since he started handling this batch of cadets and everyday he's been pushing them to their limits. After today they'll be starting on TSF training, namely piloting them. He stopped running alongside them and just watched as the cadets run along the course.

He sighed, just looking at his entire class he could deduce that when they go into battle against the BETA at best only three would survive, at worst one. But that statistic could be changed.

He rolled his sleeve to loot at the time and guessed that the cadets had ran enough and shouted "All right that's enough running!" the cadets all stopped and was thankful for the reprieve.

He walked over them and he put on an amused smirk. Among the cadets Kazusa is the first to notice that the instructor is walking towards them but made no move to say so, after all Naruto himself told them that they can disregard military regulations when it comes to him except when there are other officers or cadets in the area. That and she wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

"Hah~, tired already? You people ran the course for almost four times~" Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

Shimako asnwered while panting "B-But Naruto-san-"

"But nothing, I'm actually letting you lot off easy since I was supposed to make all of you carry 70lb military equipment while running two weeks ago."

That made whatever complaint they had vanish and thank their instructor for postponing that, Yui then asked Naruto a question out of curiosity "Um, Naruto-san what's the heaviest you've carried?"

It took Naruto a few seconds to answer because the heaviest he's ever lifted/carried are.. well basically you'd be a pancake if a normal human ever carried what he's carried. Those toad statues at Mt. Myoboku is one of the heaviest since he can only lift those things if he was in _Sage Mode_ and those statues were easily tons in weight. Looking at Yui he gave her an answer "I could run with a large boulder attached to me."

The entire class shouted in disbelief and were saying that that is impossible and there was no way he could do that when Maya suddenly appeared "He's telling the truth."

"Impossible, he'd be as flat as pancake if he attempted that!" a random girl shouted making everyone else nod their heads.

Maya sighed, she could understand why they would think that, after all even she and the unit she was in all thought the same thing back then. Of course it goes without saying that they were all floored when one time they all saw Naruto running TEN laps while carrying a house sized boulder. Many of them questioned how he was able to do that but Naruto's answer was always "It a secret~" with wink and smile. The weird part was command didn't even bat an eye towards this, well, almost everyone. She just chalked it up to Naruto using one of his weird mumbo jumbo powers.

While Maya is reminiscing away the childish debate between how much Naruto can really carry is still going on and the main debatees are Naruto and Kazusa

"I can so carry a large boulder."

"Stop lying and acting macho Instructor!"

"I'm not lying, and I'm already macho thank you very much!"

Kazusa butted her head against Naruto "Well there is still no way that's real, I'd believe it if it was a SMALL boulder!"

Naruto pushed his head against Kazusa "I can carry a large boulder and I'm gonna do it right now~!"

Before Kazusa could react she suddenly found herself looking at the ground and Naruto's backside "Huh?" she heard a yelp and she looked to her left and found Shimako in the same position. One by one the cadets all found themselves on Naruto's shoulders, back and arms with some of them complaining and others sporting blushes especially Yui who had Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist and is being carried horizontally across the ground. Naruto started laughing and said to Kazusa "Well Kazusa-chan, believe me now~"

Kazusa gained a tick mark and screamed back "The only thing I believe is that your a big pervert! Why did you even carry the entire class, I thought you were going to use a boulder!?"

"There's no boulders around here~"

Kazusa growled and bit back an insult. She wasn't worried that she'll get chewed out if she insulted him in any way but rather because it was a waste of time and she'll only get a headache. They heard a clap and saw Maya walking towards them with an amused expression "Alright Naruto-san, I believe the cadets want to get down now."

"HAI!" surprisingly Kazusa was the only one who wanted down the rest were looking quite comfortable, even if they were stacked on one another.

Across from them the mechanics working on the TSFs were looking at the scene, the younger ones had jealous faces while the older generation were just looking with a smile on their faces muttering about how good it was to be young.

A few minutes later the cadets were all on the ground gathered around Naruto and Maya "All right everyone listen up, it's been a few months now since we've started working on your physical training, and I believe all of you are ready for the next step of training which is TSF training. Training starts tomorrow, you are all dismissed." there were murmurs of excitement among the class, mainly because they no longer had to do any of Instructor Uzumaki's hellish physical training, those hope were dashed when Naruto shouted "If anyone messes up tomorrow you'll all be doing five laps around the field!"

* * *

The next day found Naruto waiting for the cadets at the hangar area with Larry who was holding a camera and Maya who was glaring at the bear. While Naruto wondered where Larry even got the camera the bear was staring at the lone door in the hangar, aside from the very large hangar doors, like a man- I mean bear on a mission and his self-imposed mission is clear.

Gather enough photo's of the cadets in their fotified suits for the young master to... perk off? or was it terk off... whatever, he just knows that it's going to bring the young master much joy. Atleast going by the conversation he heard a while ago that seems to be the case 'give a guy picture and he'll 'whack off''.

The sound of footsteps put everyone's attention, and Larry's camera, on the door. When the door opened Naruto was staring at the cadets with a blank face though there was a bit of pink on his cheeks, Larry was taking one picture after another and Maya had her irritated face on.

' _Are we sure these girls are teens because their bodies say otherwise.'_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop, and he wasn't kidding, these girls were have much more chest than some of the girls in the Rookie 9 - _cough_ Sakura _cough-_ and have bodies that some women would kill to have. What? He's a healthy hot blooded human-kitsune hybrid that might go into heat at anytime so sue him if he's staring a little too hard at their fortified suit clad bodies, can't call him a pedo either since everyone is younger than him.. not that he's planning to go into a relationship with someone mind you.

While he was staring at the cadets he didn't notice Yui at the front and that he was staring right at her. Larry, who had taken enough photo's to start an album, was looking back and forth at Naruto and Yui. He was confused as to whether he should cheer the young master or remind him that he has yet to tell the cadets to board the TSFs.

Yui though was fidgeting under her Instructors gaze ' _W-why is he looking at me like that?'_ to be honest it was very uncomfortable, although she was quite sure that he wasn't leering at her either. Over the months that Instructor Uzumaki handled their class he didn't seem like the type to do that. A recent example was the 'washroom' incident, from what she heard at the time it seemed like Instructor Uzumaki was searching for 1st Lt. Maya because he was to talk to her about the next days itinerary and found her in one of the female bathrooms and that he walked in on her while she was changing and that he didn't even bat an eye at her condition. So she was very sure that he wasn't a pervert... or he just hid it well. Then her mind went back to a few months ago to what Aki told her, though the question was aimed at her, what if, just what if even if it seemed unlikely, that the Instructor was crushing on her!

Yui's face suddenly went red at the prospect, fortunately - or unfortunately depending on who you asked - Maya redirected Naruto's gaze to the ground when she smacked him on head, hard "Itai~ Maya-chan why'd you hit me~ ( T ^T )"

"You were taking too long, and drop that emoticon!" Naruto looked at Maya in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Maya sighed and told him to forget about it.

He cleared his throat and let his eyes once again roam on each cadet in front of him but unlike his earlier this time he seems to be examining all of them closely he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again everyone of them stood up straighter, even Maya was standing in complete attention and as for Larry, he's standing behind the cadets hiding from Naruto. Don't get him wrong, he will always stand by and defend the young master from anything or anyone but he's fucking terrifying when he goes into what he calls Naruto's 'Commander mode', though the woman with green hair seemed to like it for some reason while the one that is currently always with the young master seemed nervous.

This Naruto standing in front of them is very different from the one standing before them just a minute ago, the other felt like you could approach him easily and had a warm and sunny disposition, this one was stern and cold but there was still that warmth in his eyes that they've all known him for "All right everyone, from this point onward I won't babying you" the cadets sweatdropped, he wasn't exactly babying them at all " you are now, all of you, taking the next step in training and I expect all of you to give your 110 percent. I also expect all of you to follow my instructions to the letter, failure to do so will result in ALL of you running around the school 15 times regardless of who made a blunder, got it!?"

"Hai!" the cadets said in perfect unison.

"Yosh, but before you all enter your TSFs a short lecture. TSFs will be both your weapon and armor out in the field. The main point of TSF training is for you to learn to use it as like an extension of your own body, it's like training with swords but instead of training just how to stab, slash and etc. It'll be like learning how to walk again then how to use a sword. Now, all of you are to enter your individual TSF units and familiarize yourselves with the controls, after that all of you are to line up at the tracks." the cadets shouted in confirmation and went to their assigned TSFs.

As Maya watched the cadets went in to their TSFs she heard sniffling from behind her and saw Larry patting a crying Naruto "* _sniff*_ They grow up so fast~" Larry grunted in agreement with the young master, though in his opinion the faster they grow up, the better. After all, it'll give the young master an opportunity to use those stretchy rubber bands that human males use for their-

Larry got the air knocked out of him when Naruto kicked him in the groin. The bear fell to ground whimpering while holding his family jewels and everytime he tried to speak it cam out as a squeak. Maya was flabbergasted at what Naruto just did, in all the time she's seen Naruto with the bear he's never done anything as violent as this towards it "Um, what was that about Uzumaki-san?"

She stiffened when Naruto turned around and looked at her with an all too familiar smile that usually meant trouble for someone, luckily though it seems that Larry is the target of that smile. She stood up straighter when Naruto talked in very sweet tone "There was a bug on him so as a very responsible pet owner I killed it before it could harm Larry."

"But-"

"There was a bug~"

"There wasn't-" she immediately shut her mouth when a hanya mask appeared behind him.

"All right it was a bug!"

"A-Ano.." at the sound of another voice Naruto turned to address who it was while Maya breathed a sigh of relief, while the creepy smile and stare were old stuff the hanya mask is new and she'd prefer not to be on the receiving end of it next time. Once she got back her bearing she took a look at the person who had saved her a second ago only to frown. The person who saved her is Naruto's personal assistant 1st Lt. Asahina Mikuru.

Asahina Mikuru ***** is 17 year old girl with long, reddish brown hair and brown eyes and is wearing the green dress unform of the IJA. She's been working as Naruto's assistant for the past few month and her performance in said job, in Maya's opinion, so far has been disappointing. The girl is in a word clumsy, actually clumsy doesn't really do her justice, how does someone trip when nothing is even there? She actually has half a mind to get Mikuru replaced by someone more competent, though the fact that whenever she trips she would always fall on Naruto certainly has nothing to do with her assessment of her.

Naruto's dark aura and hanya mask disappeared and was replace by his patented smile "Oh Lt. Asahina, what do you need?"

Mikuru slightly bowed and announced that the cadets were all ready outside. "I see, did you ready a command vehicle?" he is answered with a nod. Maya figured that with the 1st Lt. helping Naruto she is no longer needed for the moment and was about to walk away when she felt her wrist being grabbed and being pulled.

"And where are you going Maya-chan? I'm gonna need my assistant to look after my class and point out any flaws I myself can't spot." Maya didn't even bother to respond, she just smile and allowed herself to be dragged to the CV. He drove out of the training school followed closely by his class who were awkwardly maneuvering their way into the city. Having an idea, Naruto procured an earpiece and put it on "Alright, first training course girls! Successfully maneuver your way from the city to the training grounds without stepping on something or someone. Succeed and you'll continue with your training, fail and you can say bye bye to the rest of the class."

" _Roger!_ " Maya nodded her head at his idea. While uncommon, there will be times where they'll be operating TSFs in populated cities so this'll be good practice for them. After all, no one want's to hear 'Civilian stomped by large robot.' on the evening news.

Naruto drove the CV towards a cliff overlooking the training area where the girls will practice TSF maneuvers and the like. He notified the class to split themselves into squads of six, the class was able to split themselves into four squads with Yui and her friends along Kazusa making up the third squad, making the class is named 3rd Imperial Honor Guard Training Group with their callsign, to some of their embarrassment, being _Kohai._ One of their classmates, Akame ***** , is designated Group commander under callsign _Kaze_ 1, Yui is designated leader of squad 3 under callsign _Kitsune_ 1.

Yui was having a conversation with Shimako when their Instructor contacted the entire class " _Yosh, minna-san! Welcome to your first day and lesson on TSF movement and maneuver training!_ "

*Training Timeskip*

After undergoing one of the few training exercises for the day they are now going through the final one, NOE flight, so far everything was going swimmingly for the rest of the training group except for 3rd Squad. The rest of the squad was doing well except for Shimako who kept exceeding the altitude limit. Although the rest of the training group had to be sent back and run 10 laps around the school after botching up formation training and 3rd Squad had to redo NOE flight training and Naruto would not let them go home until Shimako corrects herself which hasn't happened for the last three hours. There's only one thing left to do.

...

"How many times do i have to pinch you Shimako-chan~"

"G-Gomen Instructor!"

If a student pilot can't do anything right, sit on their lap inside their TSF and pinch them when they keep making a mistake.

"Shi-ma-ko~"

"Go-Gomenasai!"

...

"Itai..."

After multiple pinches of death, a few close calls and a 5 lap run around the base 3rd Squad was now finally done for the day. 3rd squad is making their way through the halls, with them is their instructor looking at Shimako with an amused smile.

"Don't be too dramatic Shimako-chan, if anything I wasn't even pinching you that much."

Shimako glared at Naruto and lifted a part of her shirt eliciting a shout from Yui. She pointed at the right side of her waist which was very much red from his pinching "You call this 'not much'?"

"Shimako~, I'm very much flattered but what would people say if they saw?"

Shimako blinked, she looked down and noticed she was basically giving Naruto a glimpse of her bra. Her face grew red and luckily for her Yui lowered her shirt her face grew more red when Naruto started teasing her.

"My, how bold of you Shimako-chan, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get my attention~"

Shimako started wagging her arm around stuttering denials. Not one to be left out Aki nudged her with her elbow and said "I didn't know you had it in you Shimako-chan but I don't think Lt. Tsukuyomi will appreciate you trying to steal her boyfriend~" Shimako's face started turning into different shade of red, Naruto though is looking at Aki with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You and Tsukuyomi are in a relationship... right?"

Naruto gave them an amused chuckle "And what made you girls think that?"

Everyone looked at him dully "W-Well I guess we could be mistaken as one given how close we are but we aren't in a relationship."

Everyone looked shocked, and Yui felt a bit relieved, since they fully expected the two to be in a relationship. Who wouldn't what with the hugs, affectionate honorifics and the general closeness the two have. Guess things are really always as they seemed.

Naruto though got a teasing smile plastered on his face "Ara~, don't tell me you lot are having less than innocent feelings towards your dear old instructor?"

Kazusa chose this moment to speak "Like anyone would fall for you."

"The more you hate, the more you love himedere-chan~"

"SCREW YOU!"

"Take me out to dinner first."

Kazusa screamed in annoyance and comically pounded her fists on Naruto's chest. The others shared a laugh at her expense, Naruto took this time to look at the girls in front of him.

' _So young... so young and here I am, training them to fight in a war that should have been over long ago.'_ Naruto thought with a sad smile. He and his comrades fought hard millenia ago, they fought alongside their allies so that children like them, his class of trainees, don't have to fight anymore. So that they could have friends and have fun, so that they could find someone to love and raise a family, so that they could see their children have families of their own and so that they could live their lives in peace instead of having to fight a war. Something his generation never enjoyed. Sure, the clan children or children whose parents were shinobi spent time with their parents but even then that time spent was grooming them for their eventual duty as a _Shinobi_. After the 4th Shinobi War the Elemental Nations had its first taste of _true_ peace, no fighting, no backdoor dealing between nations, no backstabbing. Humanity worked as one to better itself. Then came the BETA, when he told Yui and Maya about the Shinobi-BETA war he made it appear that it was a few centuries after the 4th Shinobi War that the BETA came. But in reality it was only a few decades after the war did the BETA arrive at Earth, humanity would have lost if it wasn't for his associate and the help she brought to help them fight the war against the BETA and their fellows and eventually driving them off at a high price to humanity and its ally.

What is troubling to him though, is how he never sensed the BETA coming close to earth. As a matter of fact he should've known the moment they entered the solar system and when he asked his associate even she didn't know why the early warning system they built in case the BETA came back never went off. But what was most irritating is the fact that even when the BETA were on Earth it took him having to have Yuuhi, Meiya and Mana accidentally running into his cave and telling him about the war humanity is once again waging against the BETA for twenty two years.

He was pulled out of his musings when he noticed a hand in front of his face "A-Ano, are you alright Instructor?" he heard the voice of Yui asking him.

"Sorry, just thinking." he sheepishly chuckled while rubbing the back of his head with a grin that made the girl blush. He also noticed that aside from Shimako everyone else seems to have left already.

"If it's alright to ask Naruto-san, what were you thinking about?" Shimako asked with a finger to her chin.

Naruto adopted a thinking expression and said with a straight face "How cute you two are~"

"Eeep!/ Eeeh!?" both girls blushed hard at that, especially Yui who was already blushing quite hard before. One reason is that she may or may not have a crush on her blond instructor, one of the main reasons is that he isn't a pervert -something that will always be a plus towards girls- and another is that he treated her like he did the rest of the class, he didn't care that her father was famous for being one of the people that made the Type-82 Zuikaku or that she was part of a _fudai_ household, something her friends also don't care about. At first she figured that the reason why he didn't care was because he was their instructor and that he was supposed to act accordingly, that theory was shot down when some of the school staff referred to her with respect to her name. The next was because of his status as a member of the Royal Guard, again that was disproven when they found out that he never really called someone with a proper honorific or just didn't plain care who they were, one example is that while everyone doesn't use another's first name when they meet for the first time, Naruto says a person's first name when he meets them for the first time and when asked his response would always be "I hate formalities."

She is also annoyed with herself that she can't get herself to call her instructor by his first name when he refers to her and the entire class by their first names, even Shimako calls him Naruto instead of Instructor.

The sounds of footsteps going further away from them snap the two from their blushing stupor and saw Naruto walking down hallway with a hand waving at them "See you both tomorrow, Yui-chan, Shimako-chan."

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Koubuin Family Mansion_

Yuuhi, Maya and Larry were all inside Naruto's room. They were all beside his futon looking at Naruto with differing expressions; Yuuhi with worry, Maya with a nervous smile and sweatdrop and Larry with an excited expression, well as much expression as a bear can make.

He is profusely sweating, his cheeks are flush, he is breathing quite heavily and every time Yuuhi or Maya would touch him he'd freeze up suddenly and moan. Yuuhi didn't know what was happening but Maya and Larry had an idea.

' _I only meant it as a joke but who knew he actually has a heat season?'_ Maya thought.

Yuuhi leaned closer to Naruto, unknowingly making his senses go haywire, and asked if he was alright. He nodded and mentally thanked his associate when he remembered that she made him special pill for this exact occasion "Chibi-chan, in the drawer, there's some pills there."

Yuuhi nodded and got the pills he was asking for in the form of a transparent pill container filled with red colored pills, he took one and a few minutes later he's condition stated to get better though he would still freeze up when Yuuhi and Maya would touch him and he his breathing is still heavy. And like when Maya and Larry knew he was in heat he also knew why his body is reacting this way to Yuuhi and Maya. His 'heat' period is slightly different than the traditional 'heat'. For one thing, the normal heat cycle is basically a 'fuck-all-impregnate-all' condition, while his only really affect him when someone dear to him or that he is, in a few words, in love with is near him. Sure, when other females are in the area he'd have flush cheeks and slightly heavy breathing but someone he's in love with can land him in a position he was in earlier. It took him a lot of self-restraint just to not loose himself when Yuuhi only grazed her fingers against his.

But as much he would want too, as much as he would want to make her happy, he can't. There's still a war being fought and he can't allow any distractions from letting him do his job, he can't let his personal feelings affect his decisions. There's too much at stake here for him to just surrender to his emotions ' _Besides, it wouldn't work out anyway.'_

He stood up from his bed, patting Yuuhi's head along the way, and made himself ready for teaching the cadets today.

Yuuhi looked at Maya and had a silent conversation with her. _Look after him._

Maya nodded. She nudged Larry and the large bear followed her out of the room, leaving Yuuhi alone inside her guardians room. Yuuhi sighed and shook her head, she stood up and exited the room to do her duty as head of the Koubuin house when she ran into someone Oh, you're back."

* * *

 _At the Academy_

Inside the room the students of Naruto's class were all conversing with one another. The subject of the talks is about their eccentric instructor who was not their to greet them when they got there. It was strange since their instructor, along with Lt. Tsukuyomi and Larry were the first people to be in the room followed by Yui group. But the trio wasn't there yet and it is almost an hour since class was supposed to start. And while some of them wouldn't admit it -coughKazusacough- they were getting worried about their instructor. The one worrying most is a certain brown haired student ' _Where is he?_ ' she wondered while looking at the door.

She felt someone nudge her arm and saw Aki looking at her with a smirk, actually all of her friends are looking at her with a smirk "What?" she asked.

Aki gave a dramatic sigh "Ah, a maiden in love is a thing to behold."

Yui wondered what her friend was going on about while the others just rolled their eyes at Aki with the exception of Shimako and Kazusa. When Shimako was about to ask a question the door to the room opened. The first to enter is Lt. Tsukuyomi then... she's the only one that entered and she immediately told them to stand up and go outside. While the class followed what she said and went out there all still wondering where there instructor is, so gaining a bit of courage Yui asked Maya where Naruto was. She didn't answer making Yui a bit worried, though when Maya answered the question it didn't also bring her relief "He's quite unwell today, I advised him to take the day off but he was very stubborn in his decision to attend today because he said, and I quote 'I'm don't trust anyone else to teach that class but myself, except Larry. But he's a bear soo...'"

That got smiles from everyone in the class since even in bad health he is still willing to power through it in order to teach them but it also worried them that whatever ailment he has might worsen. They soon got to the courtyard where they were supposed to meet up with Naruto and Larry and they saw him leaning on a tree near the tracks with Larry, his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. They all went towards him and Maya was the first to ask him a question "How are you holding up?"

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his class. He pushed himself from the tree "Yes Maya-chan, I'm fine." he assured them.

He then noticed the worried looks his class was sending his way and thought to ease them of their worries "Just because I'm a bit under the weather doesn't mean the lot of you will skip out on training, in fact; **GET CHANGING INTO YOUR P.T GEAR, YOU'RE RUNNING 20 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!** "

"Hai!" the class chorused happily, glad that their instructor, their favorite instructor, is fine.

As they all left Naruto and Maya looked at them with smiles on their faces "They'll do this country proud."

Naruto puffed up his chest "Of course they will, I am the one that trained them." he received a playful punch on the elbow for that one which once again made him freeze because of his heat season.

"I thought the medicine you took helped you with your current condition?"

Naruto nodded scooting away from Maya a little "Yes it does help but it only dulls my senses so I can perform properly." he lied. In truth he is always in heat but he also always in control but there are certain times during a year, four times to be exact, when his senses would overload and if he doesn't take the red pills then he'll have had sex with half the women in Japan. Normally his heat season should only affect him when he's in the presence of someone his heart desire and vice versa but because he's gone through multiple heat seasons but never really had someone to relieve him of his... tension, well you get the idea. And while there are multiple girls that would gladly enter a relationship with him and him to them. But right now he isn't looking for a relationship, not when there was a war still going on, maybe someday...

The sound of footsteps coming near him drew his attention and he looked at the incoming direction of the footsteps and was surprise when he saw someone he hasn't seen in a while "Mana-chan!"

It was indeed the green haired Tsukuyomi Mana walking towards him wearing the red uniform of the Royal Guard with a smile "Indeed, it has been a long time, Naruto-kun."

They greeted each other with a hug, which turned out to be the wrong thing since his body also seems to be reacting to her. Mana looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Heat?"

He nodded "Heat." Among the four people, five if you count Larry, Meiya and Mana were the first to know about his heat cycle since they had a live encounter with his heat cycle and it was one of the worst cycle he had since he could barely control himself and remember anything at the time. Though he did find out that Meiya kept him at bay back then, how though he doesn't know since they didn't tell him, he could've just read their minds but he only does that to assholes and Larry.

"How bad?"

"The pill can only do so much before it becomes useless."

"Ahem." Maya was looking at the two with twitchy eyes "The two of you seem to have forgotten that I am here as well."

Naruto sheepishly chuckled while Mana smiled and Maya is tapping her foot in annoyance. It was this scene that the trainees arrived to after changing into their P.T gear, they were wondering who the other Royal Guard member was but by the looks of it she seem to be Lt. Maya's twin. They all stood at attention when the three all looked at them and their instructor walked forward "Hmm, much faster compare to last time... since I'm feeling a bit generous I think I'll let you all do 10 laps instead of 20." The recruits were all relieved at that but didn't show it because the last time they did Naruto added 30 laps.

"Now, some of you may be wondering who this person next to me and Maya is, right?" the cadets perked up "Well then let me-"

"I'll introduce myself, if you don't mind." Naruto shrugged and let her do her thing.

Mana looked at the gather cadets with a scrutinizing gaze that made more than a few sweat "Greetings, I'm 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi Mana of the Royal Guard. I want to make something clear, some of you may feel that your current instructor is may be lacking" an arrow pierced Naruto in the chest " immature," guh "unreliable," Naruto is clutching his chest "and a bit wierd."

 _Ding, ding, ding._

"But I can't think of anyone more qualified to train y- are you all right Naruto-kun?"

The cadets all sweatdropped when they saw their instructor crouched over poking at the ground "Mana-chan is so mean~" the sweatdrop grew bigger while some noted the way Mana addressed Naruto wondering what her relationship is with their whiskered instructor.

* * *

 _December 15, 1997_

It's been a few months since he had his heat episode and Mana came to Kyoto. During that time he doubled the shadow clones shadowing Meiya since she is now practically by herself. He also made it a point to contact her every once in a while through the bracelet he gave her back then, though she was surprised since he told them that the items he gave them were only teleportation markers. He was also quite proud of the trainees since they've came a long way from being girls to soldiers. Yui and Kazusa also became friendlier with one another, backed by the fact that he caught Yui's team along with Kazusa sneaking in the dorm rooms at night past curfew and finally he managed to drill into Shimako's head not to go over the safe altitude limit which took a suspiciously excessive amount of pinches to get across.

Right now though he, Mana, Maya, Meiya and Yuuhi were at the shrine near the cave where the four of them first met, they decided to hold the twins birthday a day early since they'd all be quite busy in the coming months. The BETA had been pushing back UN and COSEAN forces, to make matters worse they managed to build a new hive in thr Cheorwon area in Korea giving them a new foothold in the main continent. He would've done something were it not for the fact that the majority of his strength is spent on healing the planet, BETA hives leech off of the planet's energy and convert them into G-Elements, if it was just one hive there would be no problem but there are now twenty hives leeching energy and if the planet runs out of energy it does... and with it humanity. It's also the reason why he's looking quite pale right now though it isn't noticeable right now, make no mistake though he can still take on the entirety of the BETA on the planet and then some.

But right now he is putting that on the back of his mind for now. Now, he is celebrating the birthday of the two people who he held close to his heart. The two of them each have a cake, that he baked which makes it an awesome cake, and they both looking at their respective cake with a big smile on their faces and together they both blew out their candles together. Idly, he wondered how that girl he met two weeks ago was doing.

Ever since they met Naruto it's been this way every time they spent their birthdays together, there were no gifts given but they didn't mind, them being together along with Naruto, Mana and Maya were enough of a gift for them. And while they don't say it, they are very thankful to Naruto because if it wasn't for him this would never be happening, the two of them would never have been able to properly bond as sisters, they would still love each other but at the same time they also would be strangers to one another. Stumbling into this cave on that fateful day is the best thing that had ever happened to them, aside from being chased by people that want to either kidnap or kill you.

The two Tsukuyomi smile at their charge and former charge and their fellow Guard member, they were happy just observing when they found themselves pulled by Naruto who put the two of them behind the two girls and then pulled out a camera from a fuinjutsu seal on his arm. The others had an idea as to what he wanted to do and got into position. Naruto found a rock where he could put the camera on, he set it down and adjusted the timer, he soon got into position between Maya and Mana who he pulled closer by putting an arm around their necks and pulled them down so that they could be closer to the twins. Then a flash went of, Naruto picked up the camera and looked at the picture, he smile and showed it to the others; Mana had her eyes closed but had a small smile on her face, Maya had an irritated face and was pushing against Naruto's face though you could clearly see the smile painted on her face, Meiya took a page out of Naruto's book and had a grin on her face while making a victory sign, Yuuhi was leaning on her sister with a smile and finally Naruto had on a goofy smile and had a hand on top the twins' made a copy for each of them using _Banbutsu Sōzō_ and each of them kept it close to their person and cherished the photo and the day they spent together. Especially since this is the last time they'd see one another for a long while.

* * *

 _March 13, 1998_

Things are tense right in Japan, the main continent is now under BETA control and the IJMDF is making the necessary preparations to prepare for the likely BETA invasion of Japan. Defenses were being set up mainly in Kyushu and the Imperial Capital of Kyoto.

With Naruto, he had to accelerate the training of his class so had to cram fourteen months of remaining training into four months meaning that by the second week of July his class would be classified as _eishi_ ready to serve the country of Japan. He is running the girls ragged but no one complained, they all knew what was at stake.

Training has just ended and Yui and her friends were talking to one another when Aki suddenly slammed her hand on the desk surprising the others "That's right, it's your birthday today right Yui?" the others soon realized that she was right.

Just as Yui was about to answer someone beat her to it "Did someone say 'birthday'?" Aki gained a smirk and capitalized on what just happened.

"Yep, Yui's birthday to be exact Naruto-san."

"Ohh, that so?" he looked at Yui with a smile making the girl blush. Her feelings for the blond only grew these past months, what was a crush she was now sure is love. She was and is working up the courage to confess to her blond instructor but couldn't find the proper time. She wanted to do it as soon as possible especially when she found out that Shimako and Kazusa also felt the same towards him, then there was Maya and her cousin Mana, no matter what Naruto how much says that they're just friends she and the class could clearly that both women holds romantic feeling towards the blond as well.

"H-Hai." she meekly answered.

Naruto hummed in thought, he then procured something from his pocket, he opened his hand and they all saw three rings on his palm. The small jewel on each ring has different colors; one is purple, one is amber, and the last is violet and the shanks of each ring has some sort of swirling pattern engraved throughout. He presented it to Yui "Pick one." she blushed since this could be construed in a different way, she picked the violet ring up and studied its design before putting it on her ring finger with a smile.

He then looked at the others and saw them blushing and smirking at the two of them. Then he noticed Kazusa and Shimako looking jealous, he guessed that they also must've wanted a ring, said girls felt that they should kick Naruto for some reason. He gave the two a smile "Now don't tell me you thought I'd forget about you two as well." he presented the two remaining rings to the two of them.

Kazusa looked away with a huff and a blush "Whatever, I'll accept but only because you'd look stupid if I refused." the others sweatdropped at her answer. She picked the purple one.

Shimako put on the last one, the amber ring, and looked at her instructor with blushing smile " _Doumo arigatou gozaimasu,_ Naruto-kun!" while Naruto didn't mind or notice the honorific used by Shimako the other sure did and made Yui and Kazusa frown. The battlefield known as love is a messy place is it not?

He softly smiled at the group of friends and looked around the classroom, even though class has ended some time ago everyone was still here. He felt a chill go own his spine, why does he feel like something bad will happen.

* * *

 _July 31 1998_

 _Arashiyama Supply Base_

' _It's finally happening.'_ Naruto thought. He is wearing the black and red fortified suit of the Royal Guard which made some of his bodily features more defined, if the situation weren't tense right now there'd be few women who'd blush at the sight of him. Maya isn't with him because she is guarding Yuuhi alongside Mana, Meiya is far away and safe from the conflict in Sendai.

He is looking at the view in front of him with an apathetic expression on his face, memories of battle's during the Shinobi-BETA war resurfacing in his mind ' _This is eerily similar to the defense of Hi no Kuni's capital._ ' . The defense of _Hi no Kuni_ 's capital was one of the bloodies battles of the war between the Shinobi and their allies against the BETA. The main Alliance headquarters was based in _Tetsu no Kuni_ but when the BETA made landfall there it was relocated to _Hi no kuni._

' _Wait...'_ he squinted his eyes's over at one direction ' _isn't that-!'_ his eyes widened when he noticed a lot of a large dust cloud heading towards their direction. The Takagamine defense line is in that direction which means "It's fallen." he solemnly said.

The sound of feet drew his attention and stopped near him, he didn't need to take a look to know who was beside him right now "Naruto-san, is-"

"Yes, the Takagamine defense line has been broken through." he could sense the fear and unease coming from his stu- no, his fellow soldiers right now. They graduated from being students two days ago, now they are _eishi_ fighting in the service of Japan.

The sounds of engines drew their attention and saw two TSFs coming in from the direction of the fallen defense line. The two TSFs never made it when they were shot down by lasers shocking the group except for Naruto.

As she watched the TSF crash Yui thought ' _I wonder... since when did we stop counting the dead?'_ she looked towards the burning battlefield ' _Is this world... really heading towards its ruin?'_ she thought in despair. She was brought out of her funk when she felt a hand land on her head and saw Naruto smiling at her. He took his hand off her head and walked off but not before making an announcement "Everyone, remember your training, watch each others backs, fight with all you have and most importantly... survive."

The girls gave a resolute salute and chorused together "HAI!"

He nodded. Yui bit her lip, thinking if she should confess now, after all she doesn't if the two of them would even survive the battle so better she say so now than regret not being able to tell him how she felt. With a look of determination she ran to Naruto and grabbed his wrist genuinely surprising the blond "Huh, Yui? What is it?" She breathed in and out, the others watching the two of them with bated breath, Shimako and Kazusa were wondering whether or not they should confess their feelings as well.

Just as when Yui was about to confess and Shimako and Kazusa move to do the same the base alarms started going off and the officer in charge of them started calling for them to get into their TSFs. Naruto was in charge of Akame's group and the half of squad 2 while the female Royal Guard member was in charge of hers and the other half of team 2. She cursed at the bad timing, she felt a hand on her shoulder "Stay safe out there." she saw Naruto looking at her in concern and it both a warm feeling to her chest. Deciding to get bold she kissed the blond on the cheek which surprised the hell out of Naruto and and gained a few shocked looks from her class.

"You too." she ran inside the base to her TSF followed closely by the est of her unit. Naruto managed to catch himself and call out to a certain bespectacled girl "Izumi!"

The girl stopped and looked back at him wondering why he called her "Keep a clear mind out there. And stay safe!" Izumi knew what he was talking about and gave him a smile and a nod.

He watched as the girl entered the base along with the rest of her unit. Back during the opening days of the BETA invasion of Japan they found out that Izumi's boyfriend was stationed there and was declared KIA. It devastated the girl and she spent her time training non stop to avenge her fallen boyfriend, while he doesn't mind something like this it could also make the girl do something irrational in the middle of battle.

"Captain, the unit is waiting on you." he turned around and standing behind him is the group commander of his cute trainees, Akame, wearing a gray and orange Type 77 fortified suit signifying that she is a non-nobility member of the guard. She has long black and crimson eyes, she doesn't talk much and doesn't show much emotion but when she does it's actually quite cute and mesmerizing. She is the second best pilot in the class, first was a two-way between Yui and Kazusa.

The sounds of engines roaring turned their attention to the hangar door and saw Yui and her unit taking off, he looked at Akame and gave her a grin "Well, they're off, better catch up to them or they'll get lost with us." he ran into the hangar.

Akame gave a smile and followed him in then went to her TSF.

As soon as Naruto got to his TSF his personal mechanic had already fininshed making his TSF ready "It's already Naruto-san." the purple haired mechanic saluted him she saw him.

"Thank you, as soon as I launch I want you to evacuate from this base and rendezvous with the rest of the R&D team alright?" the mechanic nodded.

Naruto stepped into the Zuikaku and started up the machine, his HUD came to life giving him a view from the TSF's optics. He also turned off a few things that he thought would hinder him in piloting, particularly the Automatic Laser Avoidance System and his Automatic Collision Avoidance Device. This was noticed by Akame but didn't question Naruto since she figured that he knew what he was doing. She also noticed that Naruto's TSF has one extra rifle that she hasn't seen before, was it a new weapon?

She then got into attention when Naruto addressed the unit " _All right everyone, all of you are heading into your first battle, watch each others backs out there, understood?" "_ Hai/ _Hai!_ " " _Yosh, Akame, you're second-in-command, I'll leave half of the unit in your care."_

"Roger!"

One by one they launched, one by one they shall test the fruits of their training whether if it's enough to see them through or not. The first to launch is Naruto followed by Akame.

They are on their way towards Yui's unit who went on ahead of them. As they flew through the sky, the sounds of battle going off all around them, Naruto's grip on the control stick tightened, now he knew what that bad feeling he had back in March was...

...

...

...

... he'd be losing a lot of students today.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ***** S **he's Mikuru from Haruhi Suzumiya.**

 *** Akame from Akame ga Kill!**

* * *

 **AAAAANNNNNDDD DONE!**

 **Well I hope you guys liked this extra long chapter, if you guys have any questions please just ask away and i'll answer them as best as i can.**

 **Also it may look like this is ending up as a harem pairing it's still not decided but if it ever does become one then you guys already have an idea as to who they are.**

 **Well as always leave a review, fave or follow. This is Qrious, signing out.**


	5. Chh 5 Battle for Kyoto pt2

**Hello guys! Qrious here with another chapter of War for our future.**

 **This was a bit hard to write because I'm not good at fighting action scenes. And considering this is mech action... yeah, took me a long time to write.**

 **Also this chapter was subject to a lot of redo's and rewrites of certain parts so there may be places where thing may not make sense but I'm pretty sure that those were taken care of. But nonetheless I apologize if you readers do encounter such a problem. Please do let me know if there is a part where this happens so I can correct it immediately.**

 **Well in any case, please enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Muv Luv or Naruto.**

* * *

 _Last time_

 _"_ _ **PUSH IT! C'MON YOU SACKS OF.. Uh, PHEROMONES? I'M TRAINING SOLDIERS NOT**_ _ **MODELS**_ _!" '_ _Even if you pass as one...'_

 _..._

 _"The only thing I believe is that your a big pervert! Why did you even carry the entire class, I thought you were going to use a boulder!?"_

 _"There's no boulders around here~"_

 _..._

' _Are we sure these girls are teens because their bodies say otherwise.'_

 _..._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _..._

 _"*sniff* They grow up so fast~"_

 _..._

 _"How many times do i have to pinch you Shimako-chan~"_

 _..._

 _"SCREW YOU!"_

 _..._

 _"How cute you two are~"_

 _..._

 _"Ah, a maiden in love is a thing to behold."_

 _..._

' _This is eerily similar to the defense of Hi no Kuni's capital._ '

...

 _"Everyone, remember your training, watch each others backs, fight with all you have and most importantly... survive."_

 _..._

 _"Captain, the unit is waiting on you."_

 _..._

" _All right everyone, all of you are heading into your first battle, watch each others backs out there, understood?"_

* * *

 _"_ _Contact, hard left!"_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"Ammo reserves nearly depleted!"_

 _"Got an extra mag here!"_

 _"AAAGHHH!"_

 _"Mine!"_

Before the TSF could get hit the Grappler-class BETA was peppered by a red Type-82 Zuikaku. It stomped on the BETA when it moved and shot three more bullets, two to its body and one on the head.

"Keep moving, we need to link up with Lt. Amami's group!" Naruto barked out. The squad answered in affirmative and continued with their slow advance. It's only been a few minutes since they've left the supply base and they immediately made contact with a company sized BETA horde. Fortunately there were no Destroyer class BETA, just Tank, Grappler and a few Fort class strains. His warning systems blared to life but made no move to meet the threat.

" _Captain!"_

He turned and saw a Grappler behind him, its claw already in mid-swing. It never met it's target when a black Zuikaku landed beside it and it swung its sword lopped and of the claw, it then shifted the blade and performed an upward diagonal slash to it's head. He didn't bother trying to find out who it was because Akame is the only _eishi_ in a black Zuikaku in the immediate area. The others with them all reported that the area is clear of BETA... for the time being.

"Oh, Akame." he heard Akame sigh on the comms.

...

Akame released a sigh, if she could name someone that would go through a near death experience, not be fazed by it and blow it off like it's an everyday thing then her former instructor now captain takes first place. If she was in his place she was pretty sure she'd at least be shaking like a leaf.

"Captain, please be careful. It wouldn't do well for morale if we lost you." and that's a big understatement. If there were two people the entire 3rd IHGTG respected - _and love in the case of others-_ it would be Naruto and Maya. While the blond instructor, with the exception of Maya, seemed unreliable at first he later proved himself exceedingly capable. She was sure that if someone else trained them they would've never have even finish their crammed training. Another likeable thing about them is that while they didn't baby them during training and never demanded perfection from them they make sure that any faults that are found within the pilots actions are corrected, case in point Naruto jumoing into Shimako's training unit during the first days of TSF training. The two would cook meals for their class in some occasions and she speaks for everyone when she says that her mouth still waters when she remembers Naruto's cooking.

But if you were to ask the class who among the two they would be more devastated with if they died then the answer would be Naruto. No offense to Maya, but unlike her who kept things professional between her and the trainees, Naruto was more open to them and cared for them all a great deal he would also, on rare and embarrassing occasions, would fuss over them like a mother hen. The last person that tried to mess with their batch ended up in latrine duty for three months. This made him either a big brother or father figure to many and to some... well it'd be like how Yui and some others see him as.

' _And I also...'_ she- uh-oh, that smile means that he's going to say something that would fluster her. Another they learned about their blond instructor is that he has multiple smiles with different meanings and so far they've only identified three.

The first one is the normal smile, when he uses that smile something crazy is bound to happen later.

The second is a half smile with a twitchy eye which means that he's going to hit someone, usually Larry.

And the last one is his teasing smile, same as a normal one but a bit more tease-y, it's usual target is Yui and Maya.

" _My~, that's a very roundabout way of a confession."_

 _"_ That didn't even sound close to one." she responded with a small blush on her cheeks.

When Naruto lost his smile and had a serious look on she straightened her posture then a map of the area appeared on her HUD " _All right everyone, change of plans"_ the map focused on their group which is on the southern part of the map " _Due to the number of BETA between us and the other squad and the fact that Laser-class were spotted in the area it'll be almost impossible to get to them before they become BETA chow."_ the others murmured in agreement since they lost two members before the start of the battle to laser fire " _So that's why I'll be running a diversion and at the same time take out the Laser-class while the rest of you link up with them._ "

The rest of the squad was shocked at his suggestion, some actually voiced their disagreement with his decision or to at least take someone with him " _ENOUGH!_ " they all went quiet " _You're all soldiers now so act like it, things like this happen all the time in battle and this won't be the last time someone would try to run an op by themselves. As your commanding officer I will always be the first to enter battle and the last one to leave it. And right now your fellow soldiers need help ._ " Akame didn't like this but she also knew it is the most logical choice right now. Naruto is a very capable pilot and if one of them went with him they'd only hinder him, the best choice right now is to link up with Yui's squad and hopefully mount a counteroffensive-

" _Akame."_ Akame was brought out of her thought when she heard Naruto call her over the comms.

"Hai!"

" _I'll be leaving you in charge while I'm away. When you get there you are to tell the lieutenant or whoever's in charge to retreat into the city._ " Akame's eyes widened, but what about-

" _I'll try and hold off as many of them as I can, once I'm sure the rest of you has made their way into the city I'll follow._ "

"But Captain-" she was cut off by a glare from Naruto. Her grip on the control stick tightened and she tilted her eyes until they were overshadowed by her hair. She hated this decision of his. Yes, it might be the best decision they could make so that they could rendezvous with Lt. Amami's Flight A but still, she didn't like the fact that Naruto is suggesting that they leave him behind while they go on ahead. Then she remembered that under no circumstances, unless allowed by the battlefield commander, is a TSF to operate alone, the smallest combat unit

She was about to suggest that she stay behind and help him but is cut off by the blond officer " _No Akame you can't stay here with me, I need someone to lead the others towards Lt. Amami's unit and right now you're the only person here that I can rely on to lead the others._ "

Akame didn't say anything but she still doesn't like it.

...

Naruto's eyes softened when he saw the state Akame is in. He saw on his HUD the faces of the other remaining members of his squad and he noted they were feeling the same way Akame is, when he did a headcount he frowned ' _We went in with 15 TSFs and now we're down to just half of our original numbers'._ Two TSFs were shot down by laser class, one had its cockpit crushed by a Fort class, three were taken down by Grapplers and two were swarmed by Tanks. His eyes's went to the mini-map when he noticed Amami's group moving away from the battlefield, without the officer herself. He counted only five TSFs, and from what he could see only fi- no, make that four of his students were the only ones alive now from that unit. He unconsciously released a sighed of relief when he noticed that the four survivors were Kazusa, Shimako, Izumi and Yui.

"Everyone, Arashiyama Flight 2A is moving into the city I don't see the rest of Lt. Amami's group including her so it's safe to assume that the rest are dead, you are to move out immediately and link up with 2nd Lt. Takamura's squad, once there 2nd Lt. Akame will take command of of both Flights until I regroup with you at... Kyoto Station. Everyone copy?"

" _Hai!_ " one by one the remaining TSFs that went with him went up in the air, staying as low as possible so that they wouldn't get hit by Laser class. He noticed Akame's TSF wasn't moving.

"2nd Lt. Akame, what are you waiting for." he stared at her TSF waiting for a reply, it came a few seconds later.

" _Please, don't get killed, Naruto-san._ " Naruto raised a brow.

"This is the first time you've called me by my name." he said in amusement and mild surprise since the girl ALWAYS refers to him as Instructor Uzumaki and the others by their last names.

"..."

Naruto sighed, his mouth formed into a grin "Don't worry, it's gonna take a lot more than the BETA to bring this soldier down. Or do you want me to say please, A-ka-me-chan~"

Akame's TSF couldn't get fly any faster just to get away from him. He slightly chuckled in amusement at his former student then released a sigh, his turned his TSF around and was greeted to the sight of another BETA horde heading his way. He picked up a Type 74 blade from one of the downed TSFs with his TSF's right hand. He faced the oncoming BETA horde gun and sword in hand.

"Nice to see you bastards again, remember me?" he growled out. The BETA horde kept on getting closer.

"You should..." 950 meters.

"...after all..." 600 meters. He aimed the assault cannon at the approaching horde, his blade at his side pointed down on the ground.

"... I'm your worst nightmare." 450 meters. He opened fire on the approaching BETA, when a Grapppler got close he swung his blade upwards and sliced its head off, he tunrd to his left and fired on three grapplers. His TSFs warning systems came to life and his minimap opened up and he saw a group of BETA approaching on his position very quickly.

 _'_ _Destroyer-class...'_ he thought, and judging by the large red dot on his map there a lot of them. He moved to intercept the approaching stampede and within minutes he saw the Destroyers charging like pack of bulls running over and through anything in their path. When he was a certain distance from them he activated his jump unit to fly over the stampeding horde and in a display of skill landed on of the Destroyers. He swapped his blade for one the extra guns on his back and he opened fir on the exposed backs of the Destroyers, he eventually had to leave the Destroyer he was on when it started thrashing about and he landed on the back of another Destroyer. He repeated this process for about five more minutes while batting away the occasional Tank class that leaped at him until all the Destroyer class were dead.

He dodged to the left and took cover when a few lasers were shot at him from his right. He wasted no time shelling the area where the lasers came from with 120mm shells. When there were no more lasers being fired at him he took a peak out of the cover he was in and saw that all of the laser class are nothing more than scattered body parts.

He dropped the assault cannons since he's ran out of ammunition for both the 36mm and 120mm cannons and continuing to carry it would be meaningless, his only weapons right now were the Type 74 PB Blade and the experimental weapon he has on his back. It seemed he would receive no rest because another BETA group surrounded his TSF.

He sighed in annoyance, he forgot tenacious they were in their attacks, probably didn't help that he had his beam rifle with him, if there is one thing that has been proven back then about the BETA is that they almost always go for the person/unit/area that has the most advanced tech in the field compared to others and if that something has someone manning it then it'd be even more higher in their priority list.

Deciding that staying here and fighting the BETA would be a waste of time he flew over the BETA and headed for the city to regroup with the rest of his students... the remaining ones at least. He was flying dangerously close to the maximum safe altitude limit for avoiding Laser class fire, he had no choice but to do so because there were already Fort class appearing in the area and one of them might get a lucky hit on his unit, while such a thing wouldn't even kill him healing wounds inflicted by acid is not a pleasant experience. He was forced to duck when his TSFs laser warning system started going nuts and a laser hit his TSFs arm and melted a part of his TSFs head unit. The only reason his TSF hasn't exploded to smithereens is because of the seals he put on the TSF.

' _What the- where the hell did they come from!?_ _'_ Naruto thought. He started going bobbing and weaving while staying as close as he can to the ground, clicking his teeth in annoyance he took out the rife from his back and quickly aimed at the direction where the lasers are firing from. He pulled the trigger and the rifle fired a green beam that slightly illuminated his TSF's frame, the beam quickly crossed the distance and in a few seconds an explosion is heard. He'd have to make sure to kill off any BETA within the immediate area, can't have them going back to a hive and relaying information to the brains at the main hive.

...

With Akame and the rest of squad she had with her had to dodge for their lives when they were fire upon by a bunch of lasers from behind. They've already fired anti-laser countermeasures but they were still taking losses to laser fire, from the seven she set out with only four of them, including her, remained. Then the lasers stopped shooting to their relief, when she opened the mini map she saw a single blue dot opposite their direction surrounded by multiple red dots. While she is still worried she also knew that he'd survive through this.

She then grew shocked when artillery shells started dropping down on the BETA and Kyoto itself.

* * *

 _Earlier_

 _Imperial Secondary Defense Line_

With the loss of the Takagamine Defense line the secondary defense line in the city had to divert forces to prevent the BETA from advancing further. But with the fall of the Yawata defense line and the fact that they had reduced their numbers to intercept BETA coming in from Takagamine the defenders had to fight harder to maintain the defense line. This line cannot be allowed to fall because just behind the final defense line is the Imperial Palace.

" _Stay back!_ " An Imperial TSF is shooting at the tank class surrounding it. It continued shooting until clicking was heard signifying the gun has ran out of ammunition. A few of the Tanks got a hold of the TSF and started eating off the machine. A hail of gunfire came from nowhere accurately hitting all the Tanks on the TSF. The TSF turned its head to look at it savior and saw a red Zuikaku.

" _Good job soldier, go to back and get some supplies._ " came the voice of Maya.

" _R-Roger!_ " The TSF flew off to find a supply canister.

Inside her TSF Maya tiredly sighed. She was supposed to be guarding Yuuhi but due to the lack of troops she's been called upon to fight on the front lines. It's been a few hours since the battle started and there's been little to no rest in between attacks. The BETA were relentless with their charge and most of the TSFs were close to running out of ammunition. She was very worried for the students she supervised with Naruto, she knows that by the end of the battle a lot of faces will be missing next she sees them. She is also worried for the blond himself, while she knows that Naruto can handle the BETA even outside of a TSF she still can't help but be worried for the blond. After all like Naruto said once 'Even the strongest can fall to the weakest.'

She took a look around then at a map of the surrounding area on her HUD and noticed that aside from herself, there were little to no TSFs left of the unit she was assigned to. Speaking of unit assignment, she couldn't help but think back to a conversation Yuuhi and Naruto had back then that she accidentally eavesdropped on. Turns out that-

Her TSFs warning systems blared when another group of BETA started charging towards her. She fired her entire magazine at the approaching BETA and retreated, just as the BETA were about to follow they were killed by a large explosion. Maya's eyes widened, another explosion caught her attention and soon a number of explosions followed. Maya's TSF stood still, in front of it is Kyoto being engulfed by numerous explosions made by friendly artillery.

* * *

As Akame and the remaining members of members of her squad continued heading towards the city while avoiding the areas that were being bombarded she received a signal on her comms " _This is Arashiyama Flight 2A, somebody please respond. We are isolated and cut off on line 3. Orders please."_

She pushed a button and connected with Yui's group "Arashiyama Flight 2A this is Arashiyama Flight 3B, good to see you, Takamura-san." she said with a smile. A video feed of Yui appeared on her screen and she looked relieved.

" _Akame-san!? Thank goodness I managed to make contact with you._ "

Akame nodded "As am I Takamura-san, what's the status of your squad?"

Yui looked down in sadness " _The rest are dead, it's just me, Kazusa, Shimako and Izumi. How about you- Akame-san, where is Naruto?_ "

Akame didn't respond for a few seconds worrying Yui, when she did Yui only grew more worried "He stayed behind, there was a large group of BETA between us and your squad. He told us to go ahead while he deals with the BETA."

From her screen she could see Yui's expression, no doubt the girl thinks that Naruto sacrificed himself so that they could live. And honestly, if she were in the same position as Yui she would think the same. Just as she was about to reassure Yui that Naruto is fine she lost contact with her "Yui-san? Yui-san!?" she brought up her mini map and saw Yui's unit and to their left is a large group of BETA, seems the artillery barrage didn't get them all. She also noticed another TSF unit that Yui's squad left behind. Looks like it'll give Yui's squad time to retreat "Everyone, we need to double time it to Flight A, a BETA group is approaching them." she is contacted by her squad mate, her squad mate is a girl with pink hair put into twin tails and pink eyes.

" _But what about the Captain?_ " Akame thought about what the girl said, but waved it off, Naruto is a member of the Royal Guard so he can take care of himself.

"The Captain will be fine Mine, our orders were to link up with the remains Arashiyama Flight A and that is what we'll do." Mine nodded and cut off the connection.

Akame sighed, then her eyes widened in relief when she noticed Naruto's TSF moving towards Yui's squad, she raised contact with him but he didn't answer. She figured that his comm systems must've been shot which is probable given that he's been in combat with the BETA for quite some time. She let her squad know and soon they were off to Yui's squad.

* * *

 _With Yui_

' _Damnit'_ she thought as she flew her TSF through Kyoto. They had just left their previous position after she got cut off from Akame's squad when a group of BETA got to their position, they would've engaged the BETA if it wasn't for one the school instructors, Sanada Kozou who handled their class when Naruto, on the rare occasion is unable to.

She looked back and saw flashes of gunfire and finally an explosion, then silence. She wondered if Naruto is alright, when she was talking with Akame it sounded like the worst thing came to be but Akame was about to say something when she got rammed to the ground by that Destroyer class. What if- No, she can't think like that right now, right now she needs to look after her squad. She put a hand to her earpiece and tried contacting the CP "Command Post, this is Arashiyama Flight 2A, requesting permission to approach from the west." And like her previous attempts she only got static.

" _It's Kyoto Station!"_ she heard Izumi say from the comms and true enough right in front of them is Kyoto station.

" _Watch your surroundings, don't let your guard down."_ Kazusa advised.

 _"Yui-chan, we should slow down a bit._ " Shimako radioed her.

"No, we need to get out of-" she is stopped mid sentence when a Fort class appeared from nowhere right in front of them. Izumi, being in the ront, slowed down but got hit by Kazusa's TSF and Yui hit it's head knocking her TSF off balance. Only Shimako managed to avoid the collision and saw the rest of her squadmates flying/falling towards Kyoto station.

Shimako tried to move towards her team but found her oath blocked by the Fort class. She grit her teeth and fire her 120mm cannons at the Fort class, it didn't go down but she inflicted massive damage on the large BETA, in retaliation it tried skewering her with its large stinger.

Her warning systems sounded off and she dodged to the right ' _Fast!'_ she was almost hit by the stinger, it was only thanks to Naruto putting extra attention on her training that she's surviving right now. She shot two 120mm shells at the Fort class' left leg joints and managed to cut off one of the legs. As she fought she also prayed that her friends and a certain blond is alright in the middle of this battle.

...

With said blond, he is currently traversing through Kyoto in his battered TSF. He felt a familiar tingle in his mind, he frowned, he would only feel that tingle in his head if one of the girls he gave an item to is in trouble, Yuuhi and Meiya are out since they were both in safe locations, Mana and Maya were another no since they could take care of themselves quite well so that only left the last three people he gave something to.

 _'Can't just appear out of nowhere, hmm...'_ he focused on the feeling to get an idea as to where they are and he found them immediately, Kyoto station ' _I guess it's a good thing I left Larry there on a whim_.' he made a connection with the bear and told it to watch for Yui and the others.

He may not have mentioned it before but Larry is a special bear, he should know, he's taken care of the large ball of fur ever since it was just a small cub. Larry is one of the last of it's kind, or it would be more proper to say Larry is the only one of two of it's kind. Larry isn't natural in all aspects, well he's naturally alive but the way he came to be isn't.

Larry was part of a project made by the Alliance and its ally in order to find another means of fighting the BETA during the Shinobi-BETA war. Project Grimm was the name of the project and Larry's kind was one of the few kinds of Grimm made to fight against the BETA, in the end though the project was scrapped since the Grimm were only effective against smaller BETA strain in which the largest Grimm was only half the height of a Grappler and the chances of a Grimm that would allow itself to be partnered up with someone was very small.

Larry was assigned to him during the tail end of the BETA invasion of the Elemental Nations and the subsequent departure of the Fleet. Larry is one the few remaining reminders he has of the Elemental Nations after the Fleet left and before the continent split apart into what it is now.

' _Larry, the others are in trouble, save them.'_

...

Inside Kyoto Station, Larry woke up when he heard the young master call him from wherever the young master must be right now. He heard him clearly, protect the young mistresses. Why would the young master even ask? It's the least he can do after all the young master has done for him. The young master may not know it but when he was assigned to the young master he was very elated all of his brothers and sisters were already gone, he was the only one left that wasn't assigned to anybody. Then the young master walked through those doors and knelt in front of him, he wouldn't forget the words the young master spoke to him back then:

 _"Well, aren't you a curious one."_

To this day Larry has no idea what the young master meant.

After that he expected that he'd go into combat with the young master but instead the young master was working on something. He didn't remember what it was but he did remember seeing something on a screen that looks like an umbrella that had lots of grey spaghetti attached to it and that the young master was arguing with somebody back then, somebody that didn't look human.

Then immediately after the young master put him in a large metal container that was, to be honest, was very cold. The young master put him in the tube only to bring him out minutes later. He noticed everything was different though, the feel of the land, the air... the seawater was also saltier than usual. Larry propped himself up from his earlier position and readied himself, he has a mission to do, it's actually his very first mission the young master has given him.

And he will do whatever it takes to complete his mission and make the young master proud.

Or die trying.

...

...

...

...

...

Oh look, it's that glasses wearing girl, and it looks like she's surrounded by a lot of strange malnourished white things with multiple feet. Now that just won't do.

...

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

 _Click._

With her now empty pistol Izumi stared down the barrel of her gun, her face showing no fear to the Soldier BETA in front of her. The Soldier stared at her, its body all bloodied from the bullet wounds it received, it began to move, slowly advancing towards her.

Izumi lowered her pistol, she let it go and it made a lot of noise despite the loud murmurs of the BETA. She lowered her head, her hands put into fists, shaking.

' _This is it I guess.'_ she sadly thought. She never expected she'd survive this mission, now that she thinks about think no one from her class expected to survive but they did know WHO would survive.

' _Yui, Shimako, Kazusa, Akame..._ ' those four were at the top of the class. Everyone knew how skilled they were, even Shimako surprised them when they found out she ranked 4th on their top _Eishi_. Though that would probably be attributed to Naruto personally seeing to her training, that's not to say that Naruto didn't see to theirs. Naruto saw to all of their individual training, if you did something wrong or in Shimako's case flying too high then he'd make sure that you overcome those faults.

The BETA is directly in front of her now, it's arm slowly reaching for her. She closes her eyes and her entire life flashed in her mind. She remembered when she was just a toddler, her first meeting with her friends,meeting and eventually falling in love with her boyfriend, their first day at the training school and meeting Naruto and Maya, finding out the next day that Naruto has a large pet bear named Larry, her first time piloting a TSF, receiving the news about her boyfriend's death at Kyushu and how her friends and Naruto and Larry were there for her, and the last thing that went through her mind is what her Instructor said to her before her squad deployed.

 _"Izumi!"_

 _The girl stopped and looked back at him wondering why he called her "Keep a clear mind out there. And stay safe!" Izumi knew what he was talking about and gave him a smile and a nod._

' _I-I...'_ tears started falling down and she dropped to her knees in anguish ' _I... DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_ she wanted to go on living, to spend more time with her friends, to watch Naruto and Larry wrestle then get scolded by Maya, she wanted to continue fighting with her friends, she wanted...

The soldier class' hands is directly above her head, as it was about to touch her it found itself being lifted off the ground and thrown to its fellow Soldier Class BETA.

Izumi having heard the throw opened her eyes and looked into red, crimson orbs. The creature was atleast ten feet tall, has black fur and a white mask on its head. Her eyes were wide when she remembered just who and what is standing in staring at her.

"Larry-san!"

Larry gave a low grow. Come to think about it, she never saw him at Arashiyama. The sounds of running caught their attention and both looked behind them and saw Yui at the stairs. She is also surprised by Larry's appearance "Izumi, Larry-san?"

"Yui-chan!" Izumi shouted in happiness. That happiness is cut short when the BETA once again made themselves known. Larry nudged Izumi with his head getting the girl's attention and he motioned her towards Yui. Izumi's got the message and ran towards Yui, she paused when she noticed the large bear not following her. She turned back and saw bear with its back towards her, facing the large group of BETA.

"Larry-san... " she muttered. She was surprised when Yui suddenly grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away.

"W-Wait- Yui, Larr-"

"He's buying us time, look we still need to find Kazusa-san so we need to hurry." Yui said pulling her away from the soon to be battlefield.

Izumi looked back at Larry and saw the bear giving her a side glance, glowing red eyes watching her for a moment before going back to the threat in front of it. She closed her eyes for a moment before allowing Yui to lead her away.

When one of the Soldier class moved forward Larry gave a low growl making it back away and not even a second later Larry was upon them and killed two Soldiers in that instant.

Yui isn't letting it show but even she figured what the bear wanted to do. She doesn't know how Larry found them but she knew that Larry was going to fight off the Grimm while making sure they get away ' _Thank you, Larry-san.'_ Yui pulled Izumi into one of the hallways leading to where, hopefully, Kazusa's TSF crashed. As they ran they could still hear Larry roaring and what looks like stone breaking. Looks like his really giving the hell.

They had to catch themselves when the building shook. They took that as a bad sign and double timed it towards Kazusa. When they got to where Kazusa's location they saw her TSF being swarmed by Tank class BETA. They haven't gotten to her yet but it's only a matter of time. They were surprised when the wall next to them exploded and out came Larry, all bloodied and missing an arm. He charged straight at the mass of Tanks wreaking havoc, he bit on the head of one of the Tanks and swung it around hitting other BETA.

...

 _CRASH._

 _ROAR!_

Kazusa jerked awake inside her TSF. She's still a bit disoriented because of the crash.

' _Wher- Damn it.'_ she grit her teeth when she felt pain erupt on her side, she looked t her sides and saw that she a medium sized cut. Then her HUD came and she cursed, her TSF is out of commission, all systems are in the red.

 _ROAR!_

She jumped in her seat when she heard the loud roar, fear came next when the front of her cockpit started creaking. She searched for her pistol while whatever's out there continued tearing apart the front of her cockpit, the metal groaned as it slowly opened in two directions. Kazusa stopped searching for her missing pistol and just closed her eyes, and accepted the inevitable, yeah right. Whatever comes through won't get her without a fight!

The metal cracked and the front of her cockpit is pulled from the TSF and thrown away by the creature. Kazusa was surprised when instead of BETA she saw Larry outside, she gasped when she saw that he was missing an arm. Larry didn't stay because he turned around and roared once again and seemed to have charged something. A few seconds later Yui and Izumi showed up.

"Yui, Izumu!" she shouted in relief. The two however didn't look relieved and immediately picked her up when they noticed her wound. The two made sure to be gentle in assisting her but did it as quickly as they could. As they went down the TSF's frame she noticed the corpses of a lot of dead BETA. Then she heard Larry bellow out in pain and she saw the large bear pinned down by three tanks with a fourth one approaching, it's mouth wide open.

It didn't take a genius to figure what would happen next, Kazusa tried to get the two to let her go but their grips held on to her firmly "Larry!" she wanted to save the bear, unknown to her so did Yui and Izumi, why wouldn't they? Larry, while a bit scary when they first met him, grew on them, the class pet as it were, and mascot. And like their instructor Larry was always there for them. If you were sad he'd bring you a mango. If you were happy he'd give you a scary smile. If you were Yui, Kazusa, Shimako or Maya he'd try to lock you in a room with Naruto.

As they left the area, the last thing she saw Larry do is look towards them and give a fanged grin.

...

It's.. done.

He's completed his first mission. The young master would be so proud. His eyes feel heavy. The young master did always tell him not to stare at a screen for too long.

The red ant thingy is in front of him. What the hell does it want?

Whatever, he'll deal with it tomorrow. He still has to look after the class with the young master tomorrow. He can lock the young master and the girl with brown hair in a room then. But now, he need to rest, yes... rest.

...

The three made it to the top but didn't stop running. The smaller BETA strains are good at sensing humans so they need to get away from Kyoto Station as fast as they could. The sounds of gunfire could be heard from their location, hoping that someone would pick up Yui tried contacting whoever is out there "This is Arashiyama Flight 2A, we are stranded and are surrounded, our TSFs are inoperable we require immediate assistance, anybody please respond!"

She got nothing but static.

"I repeat, anybody out there!" she screamed out in desperation, tears cascading down her face.

But yet again nothing came through.

"Yui!" Izumi's panicked scream caught her attention and she saw behind them a group of BETA approaching them. She was about to give up, to just surrender and let it all end but it seems someone did hear her transmission.

" _This is Arashiyama Flight B Lead, heard you loud and clear Yui-chan."_

 _"Arashiyama Flight 3B, heading to your location._ "

" _Yui, Kazusa, Izumi, you three alright?"_

The trio all slumped in relief, they were glad when the rest of their classmates and instructor found them but seeing them also reminded them of everyone else they lost. Her HUD came up and she saw a map of the surrounding area and she saw 4 blue triangles. Her unit had 13 _eishi_ when they deployed, now only the four of them are left, Akame had most of the class with her since they were supposed to set up a defense line in Arashiyama while her unit delayed the BETA, she went in with 15 _eishi,_ that number went down to three including Naruto. Out of the 28 trainees of the 3rd Imperial Honor Guard Training Group only 6 survived with their first encounter with the BETA.

The sound of engines got the attention of the BETA and depleted uranium rounds rained down on them before they could even see the approaching TSFs. Only one of the TSFs were looking complete while the other three had missing parts. The red Zuikaku is worst since it looked like it was ready for the scrap yard.

" _You three all right?_ " they heard Naruto's voice on their ear piece.

"Yes, Kazusa is wounded but otherwise we're fine." Yui answered.

" _Akame, Shimako, Mine, the three of you will carry the others inside your TSF's I'll cover you while you do so."_

 _"Hai!"_ the three mentioned put their TSFs in a kneeling position so that they could get down. Yui was paired with Akame, Shimako with Izumi and finally Mine with Kazusa.

As soon as the three were picked up by their assigned _eishi_ the remains of Arashiyama flight took off, almost all of them.

"Of course I'm out of fuel." Naruto dully said as he stared at his HUD with the message _'Fuel Nearly Depleted_ ', so that's why he had a feeling that he forgot to add a seal on something.

" _Captain why aren't you moving?_ " he heard Akame ask.

"I'll be taking the long route my crimson eyed student, my jump unit is nearly out of fuel. The rest of you can go on ahead, I'll be fine." Akame doesn't answer and he could see Yui's eyes widen from beside Akame, looking at Akame he has an idea as to what she'll say next so he talked before she could "And don't worry about, I have a feeling a blue haired member of the Royal Guard will run into me later, I'll hitch a ride with her then."

Akame nodded in relief knowing who Naruto is talking about, she only knows one person in the Royal Guard that has blue hair " _Then we'll see you lat-"_

 _"NO! We aren't leaving anyone behind!"_ Yui chose that moment to make herself known cutting off Akame.

"Yui-"

" _No, we- we've already lost a lot of friends today, and some were almost killed."_ she remembered Aki's TSF being hit by a Destroyer, how they got separated from Shimako leaving her to fight a Fort class by herself and how Izumi and Kazusa were almost killed by the BETA if it wasn't for Larry sacrificing himself to make sure they get away " _Please, I... I..."_

Naruto sighed, he looked at Akame and saw that she felt the same as Yui, the others also probably felt the same "All right, all right. Akame, take this will you." he held out the beam rifle and Akame's TSF went down and retrieved it. Seconds later multiple windows popped up on her HUD, she and Yui had no idea what the words on the windows meant but they at least knew the name of the weapon or what its called: _Beam Rifle Mk._ _I._

Their eyes widened, if this is to be believed then what the TSF is holding, what Naruto had with him during the battle is an honest-to-goodness laser rifle.

 _"_ _Th-This is..."_

Naruto nodded "Yes, what you are thinking is correct but please keep this information to yourselves for now. Aside from the two of you no one else knows about the existence of such a weapon _except for Yuuhi._ " Naruto said while saying the last part mentally.

Then what happened in the following seconds caught all of them off guard.

Their warning systems went off indicating approaching BETA, problem is they couldn't see it, even Shimako and Mine who were still in the air saw no signs of the BETA. Then it struck, similar to what happened to Yui earlier a Destroyer rammed the side of Naruto's TSF prompting a horrified scream from the others. Acting quickly Naruto unsheathed the combat dagger and stabbed it into the destroyers unprotected back. He then noticed that they are in a direct collision course with a building so he fired up his jump unit and used what little remains of his fuel to push against the Destroyer to slow it down, Akame and Shimako also opened fire on the Destroyer but in the end Naruto's TSF and the Destroyer crashed into the building. The Destroyer is dead and the lower portion of Naruto's TSF is heavily damaged from the impact.

" _Naruto-san!"_ the three TSFs landed behind the dead Destroyer and they removed it from Naruto's TSF. They gasped when they saw the state of the cockpit, Shimako tried to see if Naruto's data link is still active and to her relief it still is, she relayed it to everyone else. Naruto isn't dead but he is unconscious.

"Izumi, retrieve the captain from his TSF, we'll cover you." Akame ordered assuming command for the time being.

" _Hai!_ "

Shimako opened her cockpit and let Izumi out. The rest kept their eyes peeled for any BETA, they're not letting anyone else die. When Izumi got to Naruto's cockpit she remotely linked with the downed TSFs systems and ejected the front of the damaged cockpit, she gasped when she saw Naruto's condition. For the most part he is uninjured, his legs though...

"Akame-san, I've opened the cockpit and-"

" _And?_ "

"The captain is-"

"Uhh..." Izumi's eyes widened when she heard Naruto groan. She immediately went up to him to check him, she put her hands on his cheeks and gently shook him.

"Naruto-san," shake "Naruto-san!" rougher shake "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto gave one more groan and his eyes slowly fluttered open "I-Izumi?"

Izumi gave a relieved smile "Yes!"

"W-What happened? Why can't I feel my legs." Naruto asked, he noticed Izumi's smile dim. He looked down and saw why he wasn't feeling his legs, they were VERY far from ok, his legs were bent in an unnatural way that it could make a lesser man faint, he could also see a bone poking out. Oh well, nothing a good medical jutsu can't fix.

"Oh, so that's why." Izumi released an exaggerated sigh, only Naruto could so nonchalantly dismiss a serious wound like this. She contacted the others and told them that Naruto is awake. She also grew more relieved when Akame told her that two TSFs were approaching, Naruto was able to identify one of the approaching TSFs as Maya's TSF. Turns out that the two are part of the same unit but he was assigned to lead the other Arashiyama Flight during this battle.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order."

"Hmm?" Izumi tilted her head.

"You and the others made it through the eight minutes of death." Izumi just nodded, her earlier smile turning sad. Well that's just not right in Naruto's book so he did the only thing he could do.

"Umm, Izumi..."

"Hai?"

"You can take your hands off my cheek now."

"Eeep!?" Izumi took back her hands blushing when she also noticed that her hands were left on Naruto's cheeks way longer than they should be. Naruto weakly smiled, in his opinion anything is better than being sad.

A few minutes later two TSFs arrived, one is a Zuikaku painted in the same color as Naruto's and the other is seems to be a new model because they don't recognize it, it is a fair bit taller than the Zuikaku and is less bulky.

Naruto chuckled grabbing Izumi's attention "Well, never figured they'd deploy the Takemikazuchi."

Izumi tilted her "Takemikazuchi?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be the replacement for the Zuikaku, though it's still just a prototype unit." Izumi just 'ooh'd at that.

"Aaargh!" Naruto faked being in a lot of pain to keep up with appearances when Maya and the pilot of the purple Takemikazuch disembarked from their TSFs.

The pilot of the purple Takemikazuchi is a woman with cerulean blue hair, tied into a bun and blue eyes, she is wearing a Type-77, unlike the others hers is a blue colored fortified suit signifying her status as a member of one of the five main regent houses.

Izumi's worry came back with a vengeance when Naruto faked being pain "Naruto-san!" she exclaimed. Her outburst caught the attention of everyone making the people still in their TSFs disembark while Maya and the unnamed woman ran towards them.

Maya had to suppress a wince when she saw Naruto's condition, while she knows that Naruto can easily heal from such extreme wounds she still can't help but worry, the other _eishi meanwhile_ is attending to Kazusa.

"2nd Lt., how is he?"

Izumi saluted Maya and answered "Ma'am, the captain has suffered extreme wounds to the legs but is otherwise fine."

"I can still kick some BETA ass... well, slap in this condition." Naruto added in.

Maya sighed in relief- "The hell are you sighing in relief for!? I've got two broken legs for crying out loud!"

Maya's brow twitched and bopped him on the head "OWW! What the hell!? I'm already on my way to being crippled so don't add brain injuries to it!"

Everyone, save for a now unconscious Kazusa, chuckled at the two.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Naruto huffed away from them with a small smile, "Well if we have nothing better to do, we may as well get out of here. Me and Kazusa aren't in a good condition as it is."

Maya looked at him in deadpan "I think 'not in a good condition' is bit of an understatement with you."

"Heh, I'm just tha-" Naruto surprised Izumi and Maya when his eyes suddenly rolled up and he fell backwards.

"N-Naruto-san!?/Naruto-kun!/Uzumaki-kun!/Captain!" everyone, with the exception of Maya, grew worried when that happened but was put to ease when Izumi told them he was just unconscious. Maya just tiredly sighed since she knows that Naruto is just faking being unconscious due to the need of keeping up appearances. Though in her opinion being able to carry large boulders isn't exactly laying low.

Not wanting to waste time Maya ordered everyone back to their TSFs so that they could vacate the area and get Naruto and Kazusa proper medical attention. The two were put with Maya and the other _eishi_ who they learned is called Takatsukasa Kyoko when Yui recognized the Regent member, Yui rode with Akame and Izumi with Shimako.

It took ten minutes to get to the nearest F.O.B. ,which turned out to be their school. The school was more or less still operational, the buildings and the gymnasium were used as makeshift hospitals to treat the wounded. After landing Naruto and Kazusa were taken to one of the nearby medical tents, the remains of Arashiyama flight were debriefed and were allowed to rest while Maya and Kyoko went back to the battlefields of Kyoto.

* * *

Yui and the other's entered their assigned tent, all of them still in their fortified suits, Maya told them to them on in case they are needed to defend the school. With the adrenaline from battle wearing off they, all of them remembered their friends, classmates that died in the battle. People that they spent a lot of time with, training together, working together and fighting together. They'd never see them again.

The sound of their tent flap opening caught their attention and they were surprised when they saw their blond instructor strolling into the tent in a wheelchair. They were surprised to see the blond since he isn't supposed to be both awake or moving around.

Akame is the first one to recover from the surprise "Captain, you shouldn't be moving around, especially in your condition."

Naruto waved away her concern "Don't worry about me, it's gonna take a lot more than broken legs to keep this soldier down." he finished with a goofy smile and thumbs up that made the others laugh.

After getting their fill of laughs Naruto eyes softened and looked at them in concern "Besides, I'm more worried about my little cadets."

The atmosphere in the tent turned sorrowful, they were holding back their tears but were in vain when they heard Naruto's say "It's alright to cry you know. There's no shame in doing so, doing so means you're remembering those left ahead of us. And when you cry, remember them for who they are. And just because they aren't with us anymore doesn't mean they're gone, they live on through all of us, in our memories and in our hearts. And... well, I don't think they'd want us moping around forever now would they?"

He wasn't surprised when five bodies smashed into him, he engulfed the five into his arms and comforted them. An hour later the five girls went to sleep and he strolled out of the tent and is greeted by his assistant, Mikuru.

"Well, didn't think you'd be here. Considering how dangerous the area is right now."

"I apologize for putting myself in undue danger but i felt that you might've wanted to know the progress of the relocation process." Naruto motioned for her to continue, she handed him a file and continued with her report "As instructed we've moved all personnel and equipment to the base at Mt. Amagi. There were problems with transporting the equipment for Project Dagger and Project Aegis, the convoy transporting the essentials for Dagger were attacked and key personnel were killed, the convoy transporting Aegis had equipment damaged. All in all both projects will be delayed by a year, two at the most."

Naruto closed the file and sighed "That is troubling, tell the men to focus efforts on Da- no, tell them to focus on Aeigis. Right now a shield will be more useful than a sword."

"Hai." this would be the time for Mikuru to walk away and do as ordered but she didn't move from her spot.

"Is there something else Mikuru?" Mikuru hesitated for a bit before she nodded.

"Yes, the beam rifle that you deployed with... we never retrieved it from Lt. Tsukuyomi."

"Huh?"

"We have reason to believe that someone went to the Lt. to retrieve the weapon and tell her that they were under you orders."

"I see."

...

...

...

...

"Umm..."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you concerned with what I just said." Naruto waved away her concern.

"Not really, considering the failsafe I put in there should be no need to."

"May I ask why?"

Naruto shrugged not minding the question "There's a fail-safe built in the weapon that in case it is stolen, if it's at a certain distance away from any authorized machine or personnel, a small chip planted in the gun would fry the circuitry inside it making it useless. If that doesn't work then the automated self-destruct mechanism will kick in."

"I see... then if you'll excuse me captain."

As Mikuru walked away Naruto made his way to the medical ten to get some sleep. As he laid there on his bed his mind wandered to his students, both alive and dead. Out of the 23 students he trained last year only six live through today's battle with one of them almost getting killed.

Naruto tiredly sighed. He still blames himself for letting the war against the BETA get this bad. After the Fleet left those left behind made sure to plant all kinds of early warning systems and defense systems around the system to discourage further attacks from the BETA and their creators and in the event the early warning system gets triggered or the defenses get attacked then he and his associate would've been wakened from their slumber. But instead they continued to sleep. The only reason they could come up with as to why they didn't wake up when the BETA made landfall within the system is a reason they don't want to acknowledge because if that is the reason...

Naruto is taken out of his thoughts when he felt an angry buzz in his head. He chuckled nervously since that usually meant that a certain twin sister is angry, at him.

' _Here's to hoping I don't get chewed out badly.'_

Before he closed his eyes to face the wrath an angry fifteen year old teenage girl his thoughts went back to a kiss given by another teenage girl earlier. His hand touched the where the kiss landed, he was honestly surprised when Yui did that and in front of everyone else too. He sighed and could only say one thing "How troublsome."

* * *

 **AAAANNNDDD DONE!**

 **Phew, finally down writing this.**

 **Just to let you readers know this chapter actually has two versions. The other version was a bit more... dark and gory. Larry still died in the other version though. I was actually debating which version to upload which is one of the reasons why it so long to update.**

 **Also after a chapter or two there will be a timeskip in which we'll be tackling the main storyline of ML:TE, if not then it'll be ML:Adoration.**

 **That's all for now and as always please leave a review, fave or follow. This is Qrious Writer, signing out.**


End file.
